Cakes and Smiles
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Cakes, she dreams of making them while he loves them. Smiles, she gives one and he takes it. He is the only guy that is allowed to touch her. She is the only girl that he always wants to see. Her name is Sakuno Horikita. His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Sorry, I forgot to add my author's note. This is the story I've written on Quizilla but never finished. I thought about it for a while and decided to post this on Fanfiction since this is part of my Ouran series: Opposites Attract. "Brains vs. Brawns" is the second part of the series with KyoyaxOC as the main focus, which it is on here. The last one will be MorixOC as my last one (didn't start it yet so there's no title). I did do some changing in this prologue but it's only the small stuff, so it will look like nothing has changed at all. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story on here and I may change some things if I felt the need to. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything that does not belong to me. **Spoilers:** May or may not contain them at all.

Prologue

"_Sakuno? Sakuno is that you?" A familiar voice rang in my ears behind me. I turned around to see who it was; and to my surprise, it was my childhood friend, Haruhi Fujioka._

That was the start of how I met my childhood friend again and her peculiar friends from the Ouran Host Club.

"Sakuno!" I felt a bear hug behind me. I turned around and looked down to see Honey looking at me with a wide smile on his face. I smiled back and nodded.

"Afternoon, Honey." I told him as then a shadow came up to us and I looked up to see Mori. "Ah, Mori. Good afternoon."

"Hn." He replied while I nodded back to greet him.

"What cha doing here, Sakuno? Don't you go to school?" Honey asked; I shook my head in reply.

"It's the start of my school's break today." I told him, feeling uncomfortable now since he was still hugging me. As if Mori read my mind, he picked up Honey and let him sit on his shoulders.

"Cool! So you'll be coming to the Host Club more often?" Honey asked as I laughed.

"Aren't there security guards around here? I can't always follow Haruhi to this school all the time. And don't forget, unlike Haruhi, I don't attend this school and I'm just a commoner," I told him. Honey shook his head but smiled happily.

"Neh, neh, Sakuno. There were a lot of people that come here by accident, so don't worry about it." Honey said reassuringly while I smiled and then looked over at Mori.

"Yes, it's true. Don't mind it." Mori spoke as I was pretty surprised. He never spoke more than one sentence, well, not that I know of.

"Ah, even so…" I began before Haruhi cut in to speak for me, in which, I'm glad for.

"Sakuno is quite busy. She's getting ready for a karate competition."

I nodded that it was true and then I saw Honey's face lit up.

"Neh, neh, Sakuno. Can we come to see you compete?" Honey asked. I chuckled a bit but shook my head 'no'. "Neh? Why not?"

"Surely, someone like you will distract me. You're the only one that pops out more than anyone," I told him before Honey started looking down. I was completely startled by the reaction.

"Hn." Mori replied.

"But I want to see you compete." Honey muttered. I came up to him and put my finger under his chin before lifting his chin up to meet my gaze.

"A good luck would do, Honey. That's all I ask," I thoughtfully told him. He grinned widely and nodded.

Girls started swarming in as it was my cue to leave. Honey saw this as he frowned again. I patted his head softly and smiled at him. He looked up at me.

"Good luck with your hosting, Honey." I told him and then looked over at Mori. "You too, Mori."

Mori nodded in response.

"Neh, Sakuno. Why don't you stay? I'll be your host, and we will have fun and eat lots of cake. I'll let you hold Usa-chan. Please?" Honey asked using his cute puppy eyed look at me. I chuckled at his child-like nature.

"I'm not a student here though," I told him as suddenly Tamaki came by swirling towards us. I sighed at this. I wasn't used to flamboyant guys like Tamaki, but somehow, he was a good match with the lukewarm Haruhi.

"Oh, but we happily open our arms to you. You are a guest to us, so please stay." Tamaki said as he was about hold both of my hands and use his princely charms on me. Thankfully, Mori pulled him away before I used one of those wrestling techniques on him like I usually do.

"Tamaki-senpai, you know that Sakuno doesn't like to be touched by men without permission." Haruhi lectured him as he was crying in the corner.

"But… but, Honey was able to hug her. Why can't I?" He asked before sighing once again.

"That's because Honey-senpai is a Loli-shota. If it was any other type of guy, she won't show mercy," Haruhi told him straight to the point which I turned my head towards Honey. He didn't seem at all offended. Better yet, he seemed fine with it.

When he saw me looking at him, his smile turned bigger towards me. I blushed at that moment and turned away.

"But why is she afraid of guys like us touching her?" Tamaki asked, striking a nerve inside me. I could feel myself shaking at the thought of what happened to me.

"Neh, neh, Sakuno, are you okay?" Honey asked worriedly. I looked at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Y- yeah, I'm okay. W- well, I'd better get going. Bye," I said hurriedly and left the room.

Honey's P.O.V.

I watched Sakuno, noticing she shivered after Tamaki-chan asked that question. I frowned and got off of Mori, walking towards her with worry.

"Neh, neh, Sakuno, are you okay," I asked as she flashed me a fake smile.

"Y- yeah, I'm okay. W- well, I'd better get going. Bye," she said and hurried off out of the room.

I frowned again while I watched her walk away. Something must've happened to her to be like this and I knew it must have involved anything that Tamaki had asked before she left. I was getting more worried about her, so I walked over to Haruhi and asked about Sakuno.

"Neh, neh, Haru-chan. What happened to Sakuno?" I asked as Haruhi's cute big eyes turned serious and cold. I regretted ever asking.

"Even though Sakuno never answered her question, I have no right to answer as well. The only thing I can tell you is that she started to train herself after an incident." Haru-chan said and then continued with her solemn face, "Even I don't want to be reminded of that time. Her eyes were empty, and… she almost…"

Tears started running down Haruhi's face before Tama-chan immediately comforted her and I stopped asking as well. Even when I wanted to know more, I was afraid to ask. Those looks weren't worth it. Not at all.

A few days later, Sakuno never came to the Host club. Sometimes, I wonder if it was because of Tama-chan's question, but Haruhi reassured us it wasn't. Instead, Sakuno was busying herself for her upcoming karate competition.

I wanted to really go, but she didn't want me to, which made me really sad. Takashi told me that she has her reasons for me not coming which made me unhappy even more. Somehow, cakes seemed to be very tasteless when she wasn't here to meet us. The door to our host club suddenly opened and I looked up. We were already in our position to greet the guests that came here. It was Haruhi who entered. I looked behind her excitedly, hoping Sakuno was with her. But to my dismay, she wasn't.

"Hm?" Haruhi sounded as I looked over at her. She smiled as she showed us tickets.

"What are those," Tama-chan asked before he came over to her and held her like usual.

"If you let me go Tamaki-senpai, I would be able to tell you," she told him. Tama-chan finally let go of her.

"These are tickets for Sakuno's karate competition. She tried her best to get them for us," she told us, giving each of us a ticket except me. My eager expression changed quickly to a dismayed one.

"I'm sorry, Honey-senpai. She only gave me five tickets to give only to Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kaoru-san, and Hikaru-san," Haruhi apologized as I frowned in the inside.

_Does Sakuno hate me?_ I thought.

"Eh, why so sad?" My eyes lightened up when I heard Sakuno. I no longer cared about the tickets if only I was able to see her.

"Sakuno!" I yelled happily as I jumped and grabbed her, making her almost fall on the ground. All the while, I smiled at her.

"Wow, you seem pretty excited." Sakuno said before I quickly nodded.

"I missed you, Sakuno," I told her as she laughed.

"I see. Well, here you go." She took out a ticket for me. My eyes widened as I slowly took the ticket from her hand. I looked at it as if I saw the most delicious cake in the world. She suddenly got up, and I looked up at her.

"Well, I think I'm going to stay at the host club for today, if you don't mind," she told us as my eyes lit up even more. I held her hand in response.

"Yay! I get to eat cake with Sakuno!" I yelled happily as the cakes seemed to taste sweeter than it normally did. This time I hosted only to Sakuno. Her smile is what I cherished the most like the first time I met her.

_We were positioning ourselves, ready to greet our guests that would come in. Haruhi seemed very late than usual, but she finally came in even though she wasn't the only one that entered. A girl with black medium-length hair and dark brown eyes came in. Her bangs were long enough to hide one of her eyes. The new girl looked around, confused, and then our eyes met. She smiled at me and I blushed. Something about her smile was very sweet to me. She then revert her eyes towards looking around the club again._

"_You're late, Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled but flew towards her and hugged her. He finally noticed the girl beside her and then held her hands, but she suddenly threw him. The twins clapped and laughed._

"_Oh, I forgot to greet my friend. This is Sakuno Horikita. Ah, she doesn't like to be touched by men." Haru-chan explained as I looked over at Sakuno-chan when she cleared her throat._

"_So… this is the host club?" Sakuno-chan asked as Haruhi-chan sighed and nodded. She suddenly laughed, and we all looked at her confused. She was laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach. She tried to breathe again and then chuckled a bit before she seemed to finally finish._

"_I'm sorry. I just can't believe Haruhi got into this kind of situation. Never knew she would be this clumsy," she told us. Haruhi grunted and crossed her arms. "Aw, don't be like that, Haruhi. It's a good thing though. By the looks of things, you've made some good friends. You usually don't like to make more than three friends. But as a host, from what you said, you've made plenty of friends."_

"_Haruhi, you've forgotten to greet us to her." Kyo-chan said as Haruhi looked at us._

"_I thought it would be better if you greeted yourselves," Haru-chan said with a shrug cutely. This made Tamaki hug her again and saying quietly to her how cute she looked._

"_Even though Haruhi greeted me already, I wanted to greet myself properly. My name is Sakuno Horikita. Nice to meet you all," she greeted, bowing her head and then looking up at us. My eyes sparkled. I was the first to greet myself to her._

"_I'm Honey!" I ran towards her and showed her Usa-chan and smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" She chuckled and petted my head._

"_But you should let me hold your precious Usa-chan when you get to know me better. Hopefully, I get to hold her soon," she told me as I looked at her in awe. No one has ever told me that. She then smiled at me. A smile I could never forget._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I might change the story a bit after this chapter. While rereading this story on Quizilla, I found it necessary to change some things because it looked terrible. But of course, the concept will be the same. **Disclaimer:** I do not own the original Ouran High School Host Club or anything from it. They are owned by their respective owners. I won't be making another disclaimer after this because I think you've got the gist of it.

Chapter One

**Sakuno**

I was ready for my karate competition today, in which I trained myself hard for the past few days. Truthfully, I dislike competitions, but money was needed for my education fees. Before I was able to enter the building, the Host club and Haruhi stood at the entrance, waiting for me.

"I see you aren't nervous, Sakuno-san," Kyoya said while I just smiled.

"Neh, Sakuno? Aren't you scared," Honey asked as he walked up to me, and I shook my head.

"It's a competition, nothing to be worked up about, although I do need the money." I said thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me your house is in debt. Your father ran away, forcing yourself to earn money while your mother is deathly ill!" Tamaki exaggerated as he came up to me in tears and was about to hold my hands before Mori took him away.

"You are over exaggerating, Tamaki. Listen to her explanation before making assumptions," Kyoya told him as I chuckled.

"But-," Tamaki whined.

"I just need money for my future education fees," I answered them before the Hitachiin twins came up.

"Why not ask us," one of the twins asked. I shook my head in reply.

"You'll get a lot more money than this small competition. And if you don't like to get money from us, why not go to the nationals? You seem to be more than good enough to attend," the other said.

"You see, I dislike asking for favors, more so if I have to ask my friends. I dislike competing too unless it is a small competition like this one, and so nationals are out of the question," I explained as most of the Host club looked quite confused.

"Oh, now that I think about it, I heard a rumor once that you look like a demon when you compete," Haruhi said as I smiled and then shrugged.

"Not sure about that, but I do get serious when I need to be," I told her and then looked over at my watch.

"Oh. I'd better get going. Thanks for coming," I told them. The Host club nodded in response. They all said good luck to me, and Honey was last to wish me luck.

"Neh, Sakuno. Don't hurt yourself okay?" He told me as I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, you guys. That means a lot. Well, I'd better leave right now. Root for me silently, will you?" I told them as they nodded and I waved at them before I left. But before that, I smiled at Honey, who smiled his 100-watt smile back at me.

I changed into my uniform and was ready to set myself to fight against my rival. But as soon as I stood on the platform, a commotion appeared in which I should've known. And without delay, the karate competition cancelled because of the Host Club's appearance. I sighed as my future education money disappeared just like that.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno. I didn't know that they would cause this much damage. Now I know why you don't want them to come," Haruhi apologized. I just smiled towards her, gesturing that I was okay.

"It's fine. I'll just wait for the next competition. But you know, I'm kind of jealous that you went to a school like Ouran," I told her as the host club's eyes widened and so did Haruhi.

"Jealous?" Haruhi asked. I laughed at their sudden surprised expressions and nodded.

"Yeah, I heard there was a lot of good food there," I told her before they all suddenly fell over.

"You want to go to Ouran just for that?" Tamaki asked. I shook my head "no".

"And cake," I added as they fell over again. Hm… did they step on banana peels?

"Are you a glutton by chance, Sakuno-chan?" Tamaki asked as I just smiled and nodded. And again, they fell over.

"Um… Sakuno, do you want to transfer to Ouran?" Honey asked as I was pretty surprised but smiled and shook my head.

"It's all right. I don't think I'll be able to fit in to a place like Ouran. I'm…" I started as someone pushed me. I looked back to see three gangster-looking guys.

"So you're friends with those guys that cancelled the competition, eh? Afraid to lose, aren't you?" One of the guys asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Toma, you guys, aren't you getting tired of doing this again," I asked them before Toma came up to me and put a finger under my chin, looking at me in the eyes. I instantly took his arm and then slammed him on the ground.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me," I warned darkly.

"I can't believe you've been hurt by a girl, Toma," One of the other boys said and then looked over at me.

"But indeed, you need improvement, Sakuno," he told me and I sighed.

"Ryouji, I've told you guys many times to stop acting like you're from the yakuza or anything of that sort," I told them, "You'll scare my friends."

"I'm sorry, Sakuno, but they both forced me to dress up like this. I'm so sorry." The last said, tears falling from his eyes. I patted the top of his head softly.

"It's okay, Momiji. I knew you were forced into this," I told him. He sniffled in reply.

"Really?" He asked with his puppy-eyed look.

"Yes, I could see you looked uneasy in your clothes," I answered and then glared over at the other two.

"B- but, Sakuno. I wasn't at fault either. Ryouji forced me into this too. He made me act like the bad guy," Toma whined but then his eyes sparkled, "But then again, your powerful slam was beautiful." I could feel my right temple throbbing.

"Um… excuse me? What just happened?" One of the Hitachiin twins asked.

"Do you know them?" The other twin questioned.

I turned around to see the shocked expressions on the Host club's faces, including Haruhi.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're my cousins." I told them and then explained, "They're only like this when I'm around with friends."

"Neh, Sakuno. Why do they act like this around your friends?" Honey asked, hugging me. I could see a demonic aura behind me as I watched three of my cousins showing their scary faces.

"Somehow, that little boy makes me jealous. He gets to hug our precious Sakuno," Toma said before rolling my eyes.

"Honey isn't a little boy. Truthfully, he's older than us," one of the Hitachiin twins said as my cousins' glares turned more deadly.

"What?" My three cousins cried in unison as they yelled out many things and saying how unfair it was.

"Um… let's leave them be. I'm starting to get hungry," I said before Honey looked over at my cousins.

"But should we really leave them alone?" Honey asked. I chuckled at the thought of my three cousins needing help.

"Either way, they will somehow be able to follow me. Don't worry about them," I reassured him and then my stomach growled loudly. I blushed and smiled embarrassedly and then looked over at my friends.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten that much in the morning," I told them. They nodded in understanding.

"Shall I reserve a table in a restaurant?" Kyouya asked as I looked over at him and shrugged.

"Anywhere is fine. I'm not picky." I told him as Kyouya nodded and took out his cell phone.

"Neh, Sakuno. You never truly answered my question. Do you want to transfer to Ouran?" Honey asked as I looked at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Honey. It's just…" I started but Haruhi held my shoulder.

"Sakuno, it's okay. I also felt out of place too, but you'll get used to it after a while. We can even help each other out in meeting our goals. Why don't you transfer?" Haruhi asked.

"But how? My grades aren't good enough, I'm not rich, and I'm still not good with my baking skills even though my dream is to become a pastry chef," I told her as Haruhi smiled.

"They have a way," she said, looking over at the Host club members and all were smiling.

"Don't worry, if you feel that you do not want to owe us, we shall put you in debt until you can pay it off. Is that all right with you?" Kyouya asked as I felt my right temple throbbing even more.

"You guys…" I started as I felt a tug on my arm; I looked down at Honey.

"Please, Sakuno. If you come to Ouran, you'll have lots of cake and food. Usa-chan wants you to come to Ouran as well. Please," Honey begged through his puppy-eyed look. I sighed at what I was about to do.

"Okay, but just because of the food and cake. But what I'm worried about is how am I supposed to repay the debt?" I asked as Kyouya's eyeglasses somehow glistened.

"Simple. You'll just serve cakes to our guests and us," Kyouya said as I thought about it and then looked over at him.

"I'm not sure about this…" I started as I felt a tug by Honey again and saw that he was looking up at me with his famous puppy-eyed looked.

"Sakuno, please. I could finally get to spend more time with you. Pretty please! I'll give you my strawberries on my cake," Honey said as almost everyone in the host club gasped.

"He didn't even flinch when he said that," One of the twins said.

"Hn." Mori sounded.

"Uh… is that bad?" I asked.

"You see. Honey-senpai likes strawberries on his cake. And if he has to give out his strawberries, he wants it shared," Tamaki explained but I looked at him confused.

"So," I questioned and felt my right brow rose to express my confusion.

"So, he rarely shares his strawberries. It is the first time he is willing to _give_ his strawberry to you," Tamaki explained with his continuing astonished face.

I looked over at the petite guy before me.

"I never knew you were so selfish, Honey. Hm… well… don't worry, Honey, I won't take your strawberries." I told him as a joke but he suddenly frowned a bit but then his eyes suddenly sparkled as if realization hit him.

"You mean…" Honey started as I nodded.

"I'll transfer." I told him as he excitedly hugged me.

"Yay! Let's have a celebratory meal today. And then when she transfers, let's have a party!" Honey announced and then added, "With cake!"

"I'm glad you're attending Ouran, Sakuno. These guys are too much for me to handle." Haruhi told me and I chuckled in reply.

"Haruhi, if you need help, just ask." I told her before she nodded with a smile.

After that, we celebrated in some restaurant, which wasn't so bad since it was middle class. My cousins also ate with us. Everyone that knew me wasn't so surprised to see me finish about ten full plates. The host club, on the other hand, had their mouths open as if welcoming flies to enter their mouths. I looked over at them with a smile, even though it would look weird with sauce on my face, which I didn't know of until Haruhi pointed it out to me.

"Sakuno-chan, you sure can eat a lot," one of the Hitachiin twins said as I shrugged.

"Well, first place in a food competition always pays off," I told them as some of the guys fell over. Hm… did I say something wrong again?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. I am happy that there are some people who like this story. Hopefully, you like this chapter as well. **Edit:** I apologize for taking off this chapter and putting it up again. I forgot to read it over and edit some stuff out at the beginning of this chapter from my copy and pasting from my original. This is what happens when I get too excited to post something up. And again, I am sincerely sorry for doing something so amateur.

Chapter Two

After that day, they instantly did the paper works for me, and I was immediately transferred to Ouran without a single setback. I was pretty surprised that when they said they were able to do this, I didn't know that I could enter Ouran in just a single day's time. So today, I am now an Ouran student wearing a boy's uniform. Why am I wearing a boy's uniform? Well, Kyoya did explain that they ran out of uniform for girls. I wasn't picky, so I didn't mind at all, just as long as it was comfortable. It must've been a workload for them to do this for me even repaying the debt wouldn't be enough.

I wasn't in the same class as Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru though, but I was fortunate enough to be in the same school as them, which is good enough for me. People flocked over to me and asked whether or not I was a commoner like Haruhi. Suddenly, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru came into my class.

"How is your day so far, Saku?" One of the twins asked. I looked over at them, confused at the nickname they gave me suddenly.

"Saku?" I questioned.

"Yeah, your name is Saku, isn't it?" The other twin asked, winking at me as a signal for something; I did not understand what it meant though.

"What are you guys-?" I started but Haruhi cut me off.

"We'll explain later," Haruhi whispered in my ear before they suddenly left.

And of course, I could feel a bad vibe coming after the three came in and gone like that, and I couldn't forget the nickname they gave me which they never ever used until now.

When the trio was gone, girls flocked all around me again while the boys looked over at me with strange looks. It wasn't until some guy touched my shoulder did I react in a manner that made the whole class afraid of me. When he touched me, I immediately threw him and he was sent flying out the door and into the crowd of students in the hall. I, of course, apologized for my ill-behavior, but everyone continued to be afraid of me. I felt out of place but managed to get used to the atmosphere even though everyone in the class didn't dare come close to me.

During lunch break, I was able to meet up with the host club members again. They openly welcomed me and I nodded back before I waited in line to get some food for myself. And of course, I had forgotten the food would be expensive here. My commoner's wallet didn't even come near the amount of the prices they listed and even milk was three times more expensive than the milk I brought at home. I sighed, knowing I won't have lunch today before I felt a hold on my arm. I looked down to see it was Honey.

"What's wrong, Saku?" Honey asked. I gave him a questioning look when he called me by that same nickname. While in class, I found the teacher calling me by Saku instead of Sakuno for attendance. The bad vibe started becoming stronger within me after that.

"Oh, nothing," I lied.

Honey looked over at me for a moment before he smiled a bright smile and started ordering a lot of food. I was astonished that he was going to eat all that food. The food didn't stop piling up until it couldn't be piled up anymore. I was even further surprised to see that Honey could carry all of that while half-dragging me to the table with no problem. Was he some sort of superhuman? No wonder I felt a little bone-crushing when he hugged me sometimes.

"Honey, I didn't know you eat a lot like I do," I told him. Honey smiled brightly and shook his head.

"Saku is silly. It's not for me; it's for you," Honey answered. I was completely caught off guard by his sweet action but that meant that I owe him quite a lot of money as well.

"But I don't have enough money to pay you back," I told him.

"Oh, that's okay. It'll be on your tab," he said joyously. I felt a drop of sweat falling from my face nervously. For some reason, the debt started piling up and I found that being in Ouran is more trouble than I bargained for.

We sat down, and I found something was off with Haruhi avoiding me and Tamaki with the twins smiling mischievously. Kyoya was writing in his notebook and that didn't happen too often unless it was something rather interesting or it involved with business or money. Mori seemed to look at me sympathetically, and Honey was shining with flowers surrounding him. Well, I might have imagined the flowers but Honey really looked like he was glowing with happiness.

"Eat, Saku. It's not good for you to starve yourself," Honey told me.

I sighed and nodded in reply before I tasted the food. Not long after, I could feel tears brimming in my eyes at how delicious the food tasted and completely forgot about the bad vibe I was feeling. In a matter of minutes, I ate my food until there wasn't a speck left.

"Wow, Saku. How many stomachs do you have in there?" I think it was Kaoru that asked.

"And how come your body is still normal after eating all that food?" The other twin asked and then continued, "Even though your body isn't considered skinny, your body is still the same, and none of it went to your thighs. Are you even human?"

"I was always told that I'm quite abnormal," I told them with a smile. My uniqueness is what I always loved about myself.

"Neh, Kao-chan, Hika-chan, don't make fun of Saku," Honey said sternly while I chuckled. Honey looked over at me, confused.

"No worries, Honey. I'm fine," I told him as I felt someone staring at me. I turned to see Mori.

"Hn," Mori sounded with a nod as if trying to tell me it would be okay. I nodded back.

"I was wondering a bit, but Honey seems stronger than I imagined. I never really knew how strong he was until I saw him carry all that food without even a sweat on his face," I said.

"You don't know? Honey-senpai is a national champion in both karate and judo. His family is famous for their martial arts for generations," Kyouya explained before he sat in front of me. I felt awe-struck by the news, making my eyes bulge. Tamaki, meanwhile, was over at the corner when the twins said something to him and hugging Haruhi while doing so.

"Really? That's news to me," I said before I looked over at Honey, "Maybe I shouldn't allow you to touch me anymore and treat you like all the other guys."

I told the later part as a joke but Honey seemed shocked when I said it. His head lowered and I started becoming worried now. I thought he may be sick so I put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, but it seemed to be normal.

"Are you okay, Honey?" I asked.

He shook his head and then looked up at me. He was in tears and my eyes widened at seeing him crying. I was completely confused and more worried.

"What's wrong, Honey? Why are you crying?" I asked. He held me in a tight hug. I almost couldn't breathe.

"I want to be special to you, Saku. Don't treat me like every other guy," he pleaded. I was pretty surprised that he took my joke seriously. It seems that joking around is not something I'm good at.

"I was just kidding, Honey. Don't take it to heart," I told him as his frown and tears suddenly changed into a happy smile and his tears disappeared as if it evaporated into thin air. I cannot understand Honey whatsoever.

"Neh, neh. Saku, are you still hungry? Do you want me to get you more food?" He asked as I chuckled and shook my head.

"You're cheerfulness is all that I need." I told him as all of a sudden screaming girls yelled 'Moe'. I looked over at the noise, confused. I flinched back at the sudden closeness of the sudden swarm of girls around the host club. When did they get so close?

"Is he part of the Host Club," asked the girl, staring at me. I wondered why she was looking at me when she asked that question. I was even more confused to know there may be a new host in the Host Club that I didn't know about.

"Yes, of course," Kyoya answered, "His name is Saku."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I looked over at Kyoya slowly, but his glasses glistened under the light which made it hard for me to see his eyes. Now, I understood. I understood everything.

"When did I agree to-," I started but hands covered my mouth. I found out that it belong to two guys before I threw them both a few feet away by instinct.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me," I said venomously but found out what I did afterwards and who I threw.

The girls that surrounded us were startled at my actions. I apologized to the twins when they got back and they nodded nervously telling me that it wasn't my fault and that they forgot that I didn't like guys touching me. I still felt bad at what I've done though.

"Why are you so violent, Saku-san," asked one of the girls.

"I have forgotten to tell everyone earlier, but Saku-san does not like to be touched by men without his permission. Only Honey-senpai is allowed to, but all other guys are not allowed," Kyoya explained before he pushed up his glasses and smiling gently when he heard girls screaming.

"Will there be a love triangle with Honey-san? Oh my, I can't wait to see what happens to Mori-senpai," Renge squealed out of nowhere. I was completely caught off guard at how everything seemed to get out of hand so easily.

And of course, I now understood what was happening and found myself quite angry at everyone in the host club for not telling me anything. Honey held me again with a frown on his face.

"We'll talk later," I said unhappily to the host club before everyone other than Kyoya nodded with apologetic faces.

It wasn't long before we all met in the Host Club. Thankfully, the club was closed today for our meeting. I stared at each one of them sternly while I sat with crossed arms. No one looked at me in the eye except for Honey, who looked like he was about to cry. The only one that didn't seem to look guilty was Kyoya but his glasses seemed to be fogged up and making it hard for me to identify his expression.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno! I didn't mean to hide it from you. But if I said anything, you might not want to come to Ouran and be part of the Host club. I really wanted to spend more time with you. A-and Haruhi, she wanted to tell you but Kyoya told her that if you come over it would lessen both of your debts a bit. Don't hate me, Sakuno," Honey cried like a little kid.

I listened to the explanation but found it a little funny to see Honey in such a child-like state, not that he ever stopped acting like one but it was more child-like than before. I couldn't help but smile a bit before I laughed out loud. Being with Honey, I found myself more and more happy than I have ever been over the years.

"Why are you laughing, Sakuno? It's not funny," Honey whined before he puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. I continued to chuckle a few seconds while clutching my stomach. After I calmed down, I smiled sweetly at Honey.

"Honey, I could never hate you," I told him reassuringly before I kneeled down on one leg to his level. Our eyes met each other, and my forehead touched his. "You are my sweet Honey."

All of a sudden, Honey hugged me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sakuno, you are the sweetest cake I'll ever have," Honey said before giggling and I smiled in return.

After our moment of friendship, I turned to look at the other hosts. Their faces were only mere inches from mine, Tamaki's and the twins' eyes sparkled for some odd reason.

They then yelled, "Kawaii!"

I fell back in surprise but I touched my throbbing temple, remembering why I was angry at them.

"Since I can't do anything about it and I do owe a debt, I guess I've got no choice but to do my job as a host of Ouran Academy to pay it off," I told them with a sigh of defeat.

"So you aren't leaving?" Honey asked, his eyes bulged into anticipation.

I smiled and answered, "Apparently, I can't."

Everyone quickly celebrated. I felt a warm hold against my leg and looked down to see Honey smiling cutely at me. I couldn't help but turn away and hold my face in embarrassment.

"I've got two daughters now," Tamaki cried happily before opening his arms and tried to hold me before Mori immediately caught him on time.

"No touch, Tamaki," Mori told him as Tamaki nodded nervously.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai. I forgot again," Tamaki told him. Mori merely nodded in reply. Because Tamaki couldn't touch me, he immediately hugged Haruhi in place of me. I saw her mumbling something, knowing very well she might have been cursing the rich under her breath like usual when she gets irritated by them.

"Now that you agreed to be a part of the Host Club even though you have no choice anyways, we need to find a position for you as a host," Kyoya said before everyone started to think.

"If you don't mind me interrupting but I have a question that just appeared in my mind," I started, remembering something that made me feel rather unhappy.

"What is it, Saku," asked Honey worriedly.

"Do I really look like a guy," I asked.

Everyone nervously turned their attention away from me and stayed quiet, hinting me at the answer. My jaw dropped but I closed it afterwards after I composed myself. My right temple started to throb in irritation. And once again, I am starting to regret my decision for the nth time.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Well, five out of six reviews seemed to like this story. As for the one out of six, I guess it is somewhat of a mary-sue, and I guess it is a bit of a self-insert or else I won't be able to write the character well. But in all, I am very thankful for the reviews that are given. I will try to make it less mary-sue as much as possible, but there are no guarantees. Thank you for those that reviewed and giving a bit of time to write one. **Edit:** Thank you Mikikitty and Softballgeek for correcting me. I guess my tired eyes put the wrong chapter in the wrong story. I apologize to everyone for my lack of double-checking before putting my chapter in. Well here's the chapter for Cakes and Smiles. And again, I am completely sorry for my novice mistake.

Chapter Three

My hosting immediately started today. After my first day at Ouran Academy, which was yesterday, I found out how hard Haruhi had it. It was agreed upon by everyone that my status as a host will not be determined until they see how well I do. For now, I am considered as the rookie of the Host Club.

So far, I only gave out cakes and tea. No one requested me which I don't seem to mind at all. It was rather fun giving out cakes with tea. The aroma of each cake melted my heart, and the cakes were beautifully made. Someday, I will make cakes and pastries made beautifully like the ones that the Host Club is giving out.

"Saku! Saku! Come over here," Honey yelled. I smiled as I walked over to his table while pushing the cart of cakes and teas towards him. I nodded at the girls as a greeting before they squealed in happiness.

"I would like-," Honey started, thinking really hard before smiling brightly. "Why don't you pick it for me?"

I smiled, knowing his eyes are set upon the strawberry cake with the biggest strawberry on top. I didn't understand why he didn't say what he wanted when he knew what he wanted, but I obliged and picked his favorite cake out of the cart and placing it before him.

"Saku, you are the greatest! You knew what I like," Honey said happily while I carefully poured the tea that goes well with his strawberry cake.

"Well, you were looking straight at it, Honey. I'm just happy you gave me the chance to pick it for you," I told him with my usual smile before he looked away for some reason. The girls at the table squealed, making me confused as to why they did that.

"It is so 'Moe' that you made Honey blush like that, Saku-san," one of the girls at the table said before I looked at them confused.

"Why would he blush? Did I do something embarrassing?" I asked. The girls shook their head quickly.

"Hn," Mori sounded as I looked over at him.

"Oh yes, I should get you cake as well, shouldn't I, Mori?" I asked as he nodded with a smile. "Well, I don't think you want something too sweet or too bitter…"

I thought for a bit while I unknowingly stared at Mori in concentration. Suddenly, I heard loud laughter echoed throughout the club and felt the rumbling beneath my feet out. I turned around to see Renge and a platform popping up in the middle of the club out of nowhere.

"I see we have a glaring competition between Saku-san and Mori-senpai. Is this a battle of love for Honey-senpai?" Renge announced with a microphone she took out of nowhere.

Being completely confused, I said, "What are you talking about, Renge? I was just thinking about what kind of cake fits with Mori's taste."

Renge and some others fell over immediately at my explanation. Again with the falling over, I wonder if it was just me hallucinating.

"Then why did you gave him a glare as if challenging him for Honey's love," asked Renge. With a questionable look, I looked around to see almost every person pale even Honey looked like he was about to cry.

I looked over to the girls at Honey's and Mori's table and asked, "Did I really look like I was about to steal Honey away from Mori?"

The girls replied with vigorous nodding.

"Saku… you looked really scary," Honey cried, tears now pouring out of his eyes. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling guilty for causing a scare to everyone that saw me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Will everyone forgive me?" I said before kneeling down on the ground and bowing my head low while I waited for everyone's forgiveness.

I felt a small finger lifting my chin up and saw Honey's chocolate brown eyes. For some reason, his gaze started to make my face heat up but I couldn't just look away. Suddenly, he smiled and then immediately hugged me afterwards. I was completely shocked by the sudden hug and then Mori joined in with hugging me. And of course, my whole body froze. All I could hear are girls squealing loudly, but my mind was set on a pair of big muscular arms that touched me.

"Oh, isn't this beautiful! The sharing of Honey's love has made two enemies become allies," Renge announced before I heard laughter and felt rumbling beneath my feet before it stopped. I guess Renge left in her unusual way again.

"Mori," I finally uttered with a pause.

"Hn," he sounded in a questioning manner.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me," I yelled before I threw him a foot away. I realized at what I've done and immediately apologized to Mori when he came back while he rubbed his head from the pain. All the girls that squealed had turned quiet and I apologized to them as well.

And of course, I bowed to them and said once more, "I am deeply sorry for my actions. I hope everyone will forgive me for my violent nature."

I felt a sudden hold on me and knew for sure it belonged to some guy other than Honey, and I immediately grappled him on the ground with one of my wrestling moves.

"Mama, help me!"

I found out later it was Tamaki before I stopped and let go of him. I apologized to him as well, but it seemed by now that every girl was afraid to come near me. I could see that I wasn't host material if I made the girls get scared by my own actions.

Well, that thought, changed immediately until a girl was brave enough to come up to me. She was quite a shy girl. Her bangs hid her eyes while she looked shyly away from me. I couldn't help but smile at the girl who reminded me of a friend that I made way back when I was a kid.

"May I help you," I asked nicely. She nodded, still not looking at me.

I waited for her to speak, but it took a short moment before she said something.

"I-Is i-it true," she asked in a barely audible voice.

"True?"

"Th-that you don't th-throw or h-hurt girls," she answered more clearly this time. She gave me a quick glance before looking away.

I smiled at the question before I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I flashed a smile at her to let her know that she wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly, she smiled back before hugging me back. I was caught by surprise from the sudden action.

"C-can I re-request you, S-Saku-san," she blurted with a yell. She gasped before she let go of me and covered her mouth with her hands. I chuckled before I nodded.

"I would love to," I told her. She squealed before I showed my arm to her like those gentleman would do in the movies. She slowly took my arm before I led her to a table.

"Y-you are v-very kind, S-Saku-san," she told me. I chuckled once more and poured some tea for her.

"Thank you…" I started before I noticed that she didn't give me her name. "Um… I apologize for my rudeness, but may I know your name?"

"I-It's L-Leiko. Leiko Katsunaga," she told me in her barely audible voice before she looked shyly away again. "I know my name means "arrogant", but my parents gave me that name so that I would be able to grow up not being arrogant. I am very grateful no matter what people might say."

She spoke the latter so fast it was _almost_ impossible for me to understand. I smiled and nodded before I lifted her chin so that she could look at me. When I met her gaze, I could finally see the brown eyes she tried to hide behind her bangs. I took out my hair clips that I would use whenever I needed it and used it on Leiko. Her black bangs no longer hid her eyes. Her eye shape and eye color reminded me of almonds.

"Leiko is a beautiful name," I told her with a smile. She squealed before hugging me.

"You are so gentle, and your hands are so soft, Saku-san! It is as if it belongs to a girl's!" She yelled, almost sounding happy to me.

Other girls squealed and found some of them surrounding our table.

"Is he really?" One asked. Leiko nodded.

"If you don't mind, Saku-san, can we touch your hands," asked another. I looked at her confused but nodded, not knowing why she wants to touch it. She suddenly squealed and said how soft it was. It suddenly got out of hand when they all asked for permission.

Thankfully, Kyoya stepped in and spoke.

"Now, now, girls. This is Saku's first time hosting. If you want to touch his hands, you need to get in line," Kyoya said, a smirk written on his face while he vigorously wrote on his notebook. I fell over, knowing why Haruhi told me to watch out for him. He is quite scary indeed.

After the Host club finished, I lied on the couch and looked at my hands. I was pretty surprised that my hosting started because of my hands. I need to thank my mother for that. She always wanted me to use rice water on my face and hands so that it would get soft and smooth. Guess it helped in ways I didn't expect it to.

"Saku-san, you were quite troublesome," Kyoya told me and I gave him an apologetic look.

"But in the end, Leiko gave a gracious smile. You are host material," Tamaki said before he smiled and continued, "Congratulations, Saku! You are no longer a rookie host." He hugged Haruhi close to him while he said that. Haruhi, obviously, looked unhappy.

"Now, we need to give you a type," Kyoya said.

Immediately, Honey jumped up with his hand raised high while he yelled, "Ooh, ooh! I have one!"

Kyoya looked over at him and said, "Yes, Honey-senpai?"

"Saku should be the 'awesome' type," Honey yelled with a large smile before hugging me.

I looked away from him and blushed.

"Thank you, Honey, but I don't think that it is a good description of me," I told him, giving him a soft smile to gesture that I am really thankful for his kindness.

"But I think you are," he said quietly to me with a frown on his face. I almost thought I saw bunny ears drooping down on his head.

"The one I think is awesome is you, Honey," I told him. His eyes sparkled and the bunny ears that I imagined perked up. It was then that I turned to everyone. "And so is everyone. You guys are just as awesome as Honey."

Everyone suddenly fell over, including Honey.

"That's so mean, Saku," Honey cried. I was shocked, not knowing what I said wrong this time.

"I thought it was quite cute you told Honey that, but…" One of the twins started.

The other twin finished by saying, "In the end, it was a disappointment with all that unnecessary stuff."

"But you guys are awesome," I said, still confused as to why they were unhappy at me telling them that. I thought they liked compliments.

"Saku, you are quite clueless sometimes," said Haruhi. The guys fell over again.

"I don't think you are the one to say something like that, Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"And what does that mean?" Haruhi asked, looking a bit angry. Tamaki's eyes widened before he ran to her and held her hands.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Haruhi!" Tamaki cried before he hugged her again. This time Haruhi grumbled under her breath with an irritated look this time.

"If everyone is rather finished, we still need to give Saku a type," Kyoya said before he pushed up his glasses.

"Kyoya is right. We need to be on track and I've got just the thing," Tamaki said happily before reluctantly letting Haruhi go. Haruhi didn't mind at all. She was quite glad, really.

"And?" The twins asked in unison.

"Saku should be called the 'confusing' type," Tamaki said proudly. Everyone, other than me, looked at Tamaki with expressionless faces.

"L-A-M-E," one of the twins spelled out.

"Lame," the other twin said.

"It doesn't give off a good vibe with such a title," Kyoya agreed with the twins. Tamaki cried and went to the corner where darkness suddenly surrounded him.

"Um… do I really need to have a type?" I asked, seeing that titles are becoming quite a hassle to the club.

"Yes, indeed. Each of us has our own types including Haruhi, and so you must have one as well," Kyoya said. I sighed before I had to think one for myself as well. What type should I be?

**A/N**: I need your help. What type should Sakuno be? Your thoughts are most welcomed. And please, no flames.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for those that reviewed and thank you for the five reviewers (**RandomAsRainbows**, **mysterygirl123**, **MCRDanime**, **SnakefangxRosefire4eva, and an unknown reviewer**) that helped me find a type for Sakuno. Some of this is from my original work but not all of it.

Chapter Five

"Unique," I questioned Kyoya. Kyoya nodded with his clipboard at hand.

It took a while for everyone to think about a title for me. And because we couldn't find any good ideas for a title, we decided to think about it tomorrow. The lists of types for me went on and on; most of them were from Tamaki and Honey. Tamaki thought of the violent or bipolar type. But then, Honey insisted on the brilliant, softie, gentle, or protective type. Haruhi thought of mystique but I didn't know what it meant until she explained it to me. And immediately, Kyoya turned all of those down. All of them didn't seem to strike as special since Honey thinks too nice of me and I guess I gave a bad impression to Tamaki from all that throwing and wrestling moves on him. Haruhi was close, but Kyoya thought that the word, mystique, was too foreign to be used.

Now, I am here to eat lunch in the cafeteria while Kyoya told me about the progress of my title. So far, he was the only host club member to be present. And I have to say, I am a little intimidated by the Shadow King as some called him, especially Haruhi.

"Honey-senpai called me in the middle of night to tell me. It does strike as the most probable to your personality. So now, you are called the unique type and you will be part of the host club introduction," Kyoya explained while I could see a dark aura surrounding him. This gave me a hint that he didn't get enough sleep and he seemed unhappy as well, though he covered it up when it came to other people. Now, that is what I call the Shadow King.

"Kyo-chan! Saku," Honey yelled with Mori carrying Honey on his shoulder.

"Hello, Honey. Mori," I greeted. Mori nodded his head while Honey jumped towards me. I held him on time.

"Did Kyo-chan tell you? Did he?" Honey asked eagerly.

"About my title? Yes, he did. Thank you, Honey," I told him.

"Do you like it? It took me all night to think of it," Honey said proudly. I nodded before I put him down on the ground and kneeled on one leg to his height. He seemed to look at me confused, but I had hoped he would see how unhappy I am.

"Don't ever do something like that ever again," I said gently. I could see the bags under his eyes even though he was quite energetic.

"But… but I want to make Saku part of the host club," Honey told me innocently.

"I know you think greatly of me, Honey, but I like it when Honey does not lose sleep for me." I hugged him before I could feel his arms wrapped around me. I could feel my heart beating faster than usual when he embraced me back.

The special moment was soon interrupted by the girls yelling 'moe' to us. It was Honey who let go first from our embrace and I saw his face was wet from crying. I smiled warmly at him before I wiped away all of his tears, knowing it must be tears of joy from his smile.

"Saku," Honey whispered near my ear. I could feel my ears heat up and I turned to look away.

"W-well, now that I've got my own title that means I'm officially part of the Host Club?" I asked, trying to get rid of the strange feeling inside me. The rest of the members came into the cafeteria after I asked.

"Yep!" Honey yelled happily before taking my hand while his other hand held Mori's.

"Why is Honey-san excited?" Tamaki asked while he turned and yelled at the mischievous twins holding onto a patient yet annoyed Haruhi.

"Saku is finally an official host, Tama-chan," Honey said proudly.

I began becoming an official host just like that. Leiko continued to request for me and little by little I had more customers. Sometimes, I would sit with Honey and Mori by Kyoya's orders to get more customers. The girls called it a love triangle. I felt rather awkward in those situations; and for some reason, I have been feeling rather weird around Honey lately. My heart sometimes feels like it would jump out of my body from beating too hard when I'm too close to him. And his smile, his smile makes me blush for some reason.

After the host club finished today, Haruhi and I decided to take the same route towards our home. But just as we thought we were free to go home, we suddenly got kidnapped by the host club. The twins each took Haruhi's arms while Honey pulled me eagerly before they dragged us from the Music Room to the limousine waiting for us outside. Haruhi and I looked at each other confused.

"Where are we going," Haruhi asked rather angrily.

"To an anime convention," Kyoya simply answered with his black notebook held in his hand.

Haruhi and I stared at each other once again as we both had a bad feeling about this. It took about one or two hours before we were able to get there. We looked around and found the place to be crowded by a few people cosplaying while some others just wore normal clothing. But even so, some cosplayers had such brilliant displays. I liked the Mitsu Hatsune cosplays most of all.

"Wah, this is the first time I've ever come to these," one of the Hitachiin twins said as I looked around the place. So many people…

"Why are we even here, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi asked, a look of irritation written on her face.

"Renge invited us." Tamaki said happily as Haruhi looked a bit unsure.

"Hm… is that the only reason?" Haruhi questioned once more.

"Well, I heard some interesting things from Renge-san. There are certain costumes that would help the Host Club quite a lot," Kyoya said.

Not long after, we were greeted by Renge and all of us wore costumes from other anime, manga, or game characters due to Renge's kindness. The twins were the only ones that didn't cosplay any of the three types. They were cosplayed as Fred and George Weasley from the "Harry Potter" movies. When all of us wore our costumes and start to get ready to venture out, I felt a weight on my leg. I looked down to see Honey holding me as I smiled at him.

"Saku, do you want to browse around," Honey asked. I nodded in agreement.

"It's better than standing here," I told him. Honey nodded back. He took my hand and his other hand held Mori's.

"Kyo-chan, I'm going with Takashi and Saku to browse around, okay?" Honey asked as Kyoya looked over at us and then nodded.

"Sure, but be back in twenty minutes," he told us. Honey nodded happily as we left to walk together. It felt quite awkward with him holding my hand like this. I've never walked with him holding hands before other than the dragging part.

"Woah, there's so many souvenirs here and everyone looks like they are dressed up for Halloween!" Honey looked awed at everything and everyone around here. I just chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, um… may I ask? Are you three models" A girl asked us suddenly, dressed in a uniform's outfit that looked vaguely familiar in an anime I saw once, I think it was something with an 'alchemist' in it.

"Oh, no. Not at all," I told her before she blushed.

"You three all look handsome. Are you two siblings?" She asked as she pointed at Mori and me.

"We're just friends," I answered politely. She nodded but blushed. She kept on glancing towards Honey while she talked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… um… disturb you three. Well, bye." She said and then ran away. After she was far off, I chuckled.

"You heard that? We look like siblings, Mori. You're my big brother," I told him with a smile as Mori just smiled.

"Sounds nice," he said as I nodded as well. I got used to Mori's simple answers. Spending time with him, I found he is like a brother I never had.

I then looked over to Honey and found out Honey was being strange. He seemed quiet for some reason.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" I asked him as he looked up at me with a smile. I could see it wasn't sincere.

"Yep! Why wouldn't I," he said excitedly yet his voice sounded a bit forced.

"You know better than to lie to me or Mori, Honey." I told him sternly as he frowned.

"I'm sorry, maybe because she didn't mention me," Honey replied. I chuckled at his cute answer.

"Oh, Honey. You're too lovable. Of course, she would notice you, who wouldn't? Maybe she tried not to go all 'kawaii' on you. That's why she tried to focus on us," I told him as his face suddenly shined.

"Really?" Honey asked as I nodded with a smile.

"But you know? I didn't know you would be sad about that, Honey. Never have I thought you would be an attention-grabber," I said jokingly before he frantically shook his head.

"No. No. No. You got it wrong, Saku. You called me lovable. That's what made me happy. And when she didn't mention what I was to you, it made me sad," Honey said as my eyes widened in surprise at his reaction to this, but smiled and patted his head.

"Of course, I'll think of you as cute, Honey. That's one thing I love about you." I told him as he blushed.

"L- love," he asked as I nodded with a smile. "Yay, I love you too, Saku!"

Honey hugged me and then I felt the heavy thumping of my heart again and this awkward feeling in my stomach. Not long after, we heard some screaming. I looked around to see us being surrounded by girls with hearts in their eyes. Uh oh…

"Mori, find a way to get us out of here," I whispered to him before he nodded. He looked around and then pointed a good enough space to get through before more girls came to close the gap. We ran really fast. When we got away from the crowd, I took a breather.

"Hopefully, the others didn't go through the same thing," I said while Honey and Mori nodded.

"We should get back," Honey suggested. Mori and I nodded, thinking it was a good idea.

After a while of searching for them, we found Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins, and Haruhi, not because I could see them but Mori was the one tall enough to be able to find them. The thing was that they were surrounded by screaming fan girls as well, except theirs were a larger scale. Knowing Haruhi, she must not be too happy about it.

"So what should we do now," I asked.

"Don't worry, they can handle it," Honey said, reassuring me as I smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right. Hm… but if only Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi are there, where's Kyoya," I asked. And then as if on cue, Kyoya walked towards us with his notebook at hand.

"Where have you been, Kyoya," Honey asked as Kyoya's glasses suddenly start to glint.

"Nowhere special. I've got the data I need. Shall we get going," he asked as I shrugged.

"Not until those four are able to get out of the current situation they are in." I told him before I pointed to him where they were. He just shrugged.

"Hm… then we have no other choice but to wait or continue on browsing around. Saku, I need you to come with me. There's something I need you to do for me," Kyoya said. I was quite shocked. Kyoya needed me for something? Is that even possible? I slowly nodded before he thought I wasn't listening.

"I want to go too," Honey said excitedly as Kyoya looked over at him and nodded.

We followed Kyoya to some place, and he suddenly stopped his tracks and just stood there. I even almost bump into him, which I'm glad I didn't when I saw his facial expression. I followed his gaze to meet a girl who was chatting and smiling. She looked quite tomboyish with her hair in a ponytail and dressed up in a samurai outfit. She looked a bit boyish but her slim figure was definitely a girl's even though her chest was rather less recognizable.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan," Honey asked as Kyoya snapped back, his facial expression turning darker.

"Let's go," he ordered which I looked over at Honey and Mori for answers to his weird behavior. I saw that they were the same as me, confused. We started walking, but we were quiet. The air surrounding us seemed quite unpleasant with the feeling Kyoya was bringing out.

"Um… who was that girl?" I finally asked, not at all fond of this kind of silence.

"I do not understand what you mean. We should get back to the others. The crowd must have lessened, and the others must be tired by now," Kyoya said, ignoring our confusion.

"Ooya?" A female's voice called out. Kyoya froze at the sound of her voice, but he turned around with a fake smile on his face. Mori, Honey, and I turned around as well to see the girl from before.

Kyoya and she interacted with each other, making Kyoya act strangely unlike himself. It seemed that her name is Lina. I was completely shocked at how she knew not only about Honey and Mori, but she knew I did martial arts as well. Soon after, the conversation they had turned for the worse. Kyoya was cold while Lina seemed angry at him. The conversation seemed to make them both unhappy and making Honey, Mori and I worried.

"I'm here to have fun not fight," she said towards Kyoya after their little argument. She had a weird look on her face. It looked a bit sad yet annoyed at the same time. "I bid you all farewell. Hopefully, we won't see each other soon."

She then walked away. I looked towards Kyoya worriedly and found his head lowered and his hand clenched into a fist. I looked over at Honey and Mori, but they stayed quiet with worried faces. I knew that it was a signal that it was better to pretend we never saw this side of Kyoya. It was Honey that finally spoke.

"Kyo-chan, are you all right?" Honey asked worriedly. Kyoya looked over at Honey with a smile.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He answered in his usual manner. I looked over at him with a concerned look, knowing he was lying. "Let's get back to the others. They must be finished by now."

We continued to walk in that strange silence once again before we met up with a rather tired Tamaki and Hitachiin twins. Haruhi wasn't only tired but annoyed as well, cursing under her breath and wishing she was home to cook for the night.

Tamaki noticed Kyoya's strange behavior and asked him about it, but Kyoya denied it. Tamaki didn't push it, so we made our way to the limousine. But just as soon as we were outside, the girl named Lina was leaning against a nearby column. When she turned her head our way, she stood up straight and sighed. She interacted with Kyoya once more and I was rather concerned at Kyoya's strange reaction towards her. So far from the argument they had, Lina was forced to become Kyoya's friend and to accompany him, but Kyoya declined both offers. Surprisingly, she was going to attend Ouran Academy as well.

After their spiteful argument, Lina went with us to eat in the end. What amazed me was that Lina wasn't all that bad. She was quite laid back, and she gave out a comfortable atmosphere. It was nothing like the interaction between her and Kyoya. Just before, she was an unknown figure suddenly appearing in front of Kyoya and making Kyoya act strangely. I was concerned for Kyoya like everyone else, yet Kyoya didn't seem to dislike Lina as much as I thought. Sometimes, I thought I saw him staring at her intensely but it wasn't one of dislike. It was something else that couldn't be described and very complex to understand.

Suddenly, I felt a hand holding mine. I looked beside me to see Honey smiling at me. I smiled back at his kind gesture. He must have known that I was thinking too much. I guess for now Lina was an okay kind of girl, but I was rather wary of her. After we ate, we made our way to the limousine with Lina coming with us as well.

When we were at my house, I bid everyone goodbye and got out. Honey came out as well. He looked kind of shy for some reason. When he finally looked up at me, I almost thought he was blushing.

"Saku," he started before I noticed he looked rather uncomfortable. I knelt on one knee and I laid a hand on his shoulder to make him relax. And when he did, he smiled at me.

"Goodnight," Honey said before giving me a quick kiss on my lips. He then quickly ran back into the limousine. I was rather shocked at the sudden bold move he made while I watched the limousine leave. But for some reason, when it left, I felt very hot on the face. I touched the place he kissed and slowly made my way inside my house. And for some reason, I tripped when I got inside.

Honey… k-kissed me!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: To the **unknown reviewer**, I guess Haruhi is a bit of a mary-sue. All characters have a bit of a mary-suish or gary-stuish elements to them really. I do like Haruhi though because she has her moments that are rather genuine. Thank you very much for reviewing and thank you for liking my character, Sakuno. I do try my best to make this character as great as I imagined her to be. It is too bad my writing style is still not up to par to make Sakuno the same way I liked her in my imagination. To **Ladypapercrain**, thank you for your review also. Thank you for liking the story. I hope this story will continue to be liked as it is now. And please, don't be shy to review. I do not bite (or at least not on purpose). I sincerely apologize if my chapters are updated rather slowly. For one, I'm lazy but try my best to get to typing. Two, I'm sharing computers. Like many people on here, I love to write, but I'm just too darn lazy to do it (yes, as a writer, I shouldn't become lazy. But my mind keeps on telling me to procrastinate).

Chapter Five

Just this morning as I entered Ouran Academy, I was immediately greeted by Honey. He jumped towards me and I caught him in my arms on time. He looked so bright when he smiled, figuratively and literally speaking. I couldn't help but blush and turned away by instinct.

"Neh, Saku? What's wrong," Honey asked. I breathed in a bit and let it out before I looked at him again. And once again, he looked like he was shining and I could feel my face heating up once again.

"Saku," Honey questioned worriedly. He laid his small warm hand on my forehead. I could feel myself becoming uncomfortable that I accidentally let go of Honey. Thankfully, Mori caught him on time.

"S-sorry, Honey! I- I didn't mean to," I apologized and lowered my head for forgiveness.

I could hear Honey chuckle before I looked up to see his eyes. He smiled before kissing my forehead. If anything, I quickly turned away.

"W- what was that f-for," I asked before I took a glimpse at him. He smiled gently at me, making my heart thump even faster.

"_I-is this love_," I thought.

"Because you aren't yourself, Saku. Do you feel better now?"

I looked over at him, wondering if this is really love that I'm feeling. I kneeled down on one leg and hugged him. And most definitely, I felt something when his arms were wrapped around me. I let go of him and looked over at him for a moment before I could feel and hear my heart pounding harder and louder.

"Saku," Honey questioned. I snapped back to reality from my dazed-like state and saw Honey looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I worried you," I told him. Honey shook his head and took my hand.

"Don't apologize, Saku. I just want Saku to feel better," Honey told me. I smiled gently at him before I nodded back.

"You always do, Honey. Your smile always brightens up my day," I told him while the latter sentence slipped before I stopped myself. Definitely, most definitely, I am blushing now.

I covered my face with my hand until I noticed we were surrounded by the girls. They had stars in their eyes, which I knew their screaming and yelling will come out soon. And soon it did. They yelled out their "moe" and "kawaii". Honey suddenly took my hand and I looked over at him with a questioning look. He only winked at me before he looked over at Mori. Mori nodded suddenly before three of us ran. While we ran, Honey giggled and Mori smiled. I couldn't help but smile and then chuckled afterwards.

After we finished running, it was by that time we met Lina. She greeted us before she looked around. She had such an unsettled look on her face before she gave a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked her with concern. Lina looked at me for a moment before she shrugged at me, gesturing that it was nothing.

"Thanks for the concern," she told me before she walked off. She seemed to act the same at the convention than when she was in the restaurant yesterday. The laid back attitude at the restaurant changed into a serious and frustrated look.

"Lina must be unhappy about those people following her," Honey explained. I was about to ask what he meant until he pointed out those men in black hiding behind bushes, statues, and anywhere that they can hide. I couldn't believe I didn't take notice of any of them. Most definitely, they aren't that great at blending in.

"It must be hard to be Lina," I finally concluded before Honey and Mori nodded.

"But she can handle it. I could see she is a fighter," Honey said, brightening up the mood with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "I guess so."

All of a sudden, Honey's eyes and his mouth opened wide as if he thought of something. And in a matter of seconds, Honey suddenly turned hyper.

"Saku! Saku!" Honey yelled excitedly as if he was anticipating something.

"Yes, Honey," I questioned with my right brow raised. He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Do you want to go with me to the amusement park after school and the club? I heard it is opening today to the public," Honey told me happily. He looked over at me with such glowing eyes, eagerly waiting for me to answer. How could I say "no" to that look?

I smiled gently at him and nodded. He jumped into my arms and I caught him on time. Thank goodness for fast reflexes. He hugged me for a moment before letting go. He looked around for some reason and I noticed those men in black were gone. Wow, they leave quickly as they come.

When I turned back, my lips suddenly met his. And instantly, my eyes turned wide. I could feel my heart beating faster than ever even though it was a simple peck on the lips. He smiled and I could see he was blushing too.

"I-I didn't mean t-to k-kiss you on the l-l-lips, Sakuno. Honestly, I didn't. I just wanted to kiss your ch-cheek," Honey frantically explained. I nodded, shyly turning away.

"I-It's okay, H-Honey," I told him. I wonder if he saw through me because of my stutter. Curse my stuttering!

"We should get to class," Mori suddenly interrupted. I nodded furiously before I set Honey down. I was relieved Mori intruded before I turned into a nervous wreck.

We walked in silence while I was into my thoughts. Yesterday's and today's kiss were plastered in my mind. I wondered if that kiss yesterday was unintentional as well. The more I thought about it, the more I felt my face redden.

"Saku? Saku?"

I got out of my dazed state to see Mori looking at me questioningly while I looked over at Honey to see him looking at me worriedly. I let out a chuckle and it escaped as a nervous one. I could see their looks became more worried.

"_Great, Sakuno. You just made it more awkward_," I yelled at myself in my head.

"Saku, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I made you feel uncomfortable," Honey told me with a frown. I was speechless. Well, more speechless than before.

"It isn't your fault, Honey. It's just that-," I started but Honey suddenly smiled a big bright smile.

"It's okay, Saku. I won't do that again anymore. If you don't want to go to the amusement park with me today, I- I understand," he told me as I immediately hugged him when he sounded so down and looked so hurt. I almost thought I saw tears brim his eyes.

"I promised you because I want to always be by your side," I whispered to him. I let go of him and smiled to meet his gaze. He looked shocked, and I couldn't stop but chuckle at him. Our foreheads touched with him smiling back at me.

"Saku, you are the greatest," Honey yelled happily before he twirled himself around before he got onto Mori's shoulder. "See you at lunch!"

I nodded but then finally noticed everyone was watching us. But for some reason, I didn't care at all. All I knew is that I can't stop smiling when I walked to class.

Lunch was okay. Honey seemed happier than usual, maybe because of the amusement park. He looks so bright and cheerful. It wasn't until someone tapped me on the shoulder that I looked over to see Haruhi.

"You seem to be very concentrated on Honey, Saku," Haruhi whispered near my ear. And of course, I blushed at her comment. Sometimes, I wish Haruhi wasn't so observant sometimes. Or maybe, I'm too obvious.

"Haruhi…" I started before Haruhi stopped me and smiled.

"Are you going to tell him," she asked. I smiled as she knew what I wanted to tell her before I was able to tell her. I am very thankful she knew because I might turn very red before I was able to tell her anything.

"Now that I realized it, I have to. I don't really think I'm all that great at pretending. I hope everything turns out all right," I whispered to her back. Haruhi nodded and held my shoulder. She showed a reassuring smile, and it actually helped.

Lunch ended and I felt a bit more confident. When classes began again, I let my thoughts of Honey aside so that I could concentrate. Since I am in debt, I need to improve my grades, even though I do not have a scholarship like Haruhi does. I might as well try my very best in return for their gratitude. Hopefully, I will do better than when I was not in Ouran.

After classes finished, I walked with Haruhi and the twins to the Host Club. Right when we entered, we felt tension in the air between Lina and Kyoya.

And immediately, we heard Lina yell, "Ooya, you idiot!"

"What's going on?" I asked worried about the club members and the tension that was rising between Kyoya and Lina.

"The Host club is cancelled today," Honey answered.

It was explained that Lina wanted Kyoya to attend an amusement park with her to meet a guy but Kyoya refused. Suddenly, she thought of dressing up and making Tamaki look like Kyoya and make him go instead. But of course, the idea was too farfetched to be believable. As soon as that idea came, she thought up another one. And this time, it included everyone in the host club going with her because she remembered Honey telling her that we were going to one too.

We all, except for Mori, went together in the end. It seemed that Mori had a prior engagement. And actually, I was pretty surprised. Mori never left Honey's side before. This worried me greatly, but Honey and Mori seemed fine with it. I guess I shouldn't be worried either. Before we left to the amusement park, Tamaki and the rest of the gang wanted Haruhi and me to dress up in our female clothes. I didn't mind at all, but Haruhi thought it was a bit of a hassle. In the end, she gave into their request and wore a long light pink blouse with khaki capris. The side of the pants had a floral design on it to give it that cute look. The style looked perfect for her. As for me, Honey chose me a sleeveless pastel blue shirt that had a pink chibi bunny holding onto a large orange carrot. And underneath, it says, "I'm not sharing." He also picked out the white cargo capris for me. When I showed him what I looked like in it, he yelled out "kawaii" to me, making me blush as he made such a cute face.

After Haruhi and I finished dressing up, we continued our way to the amusement park. There were so many rides and so many people there. I wonder if Lina would find the guy she wanted to search for.

"This is the amusement park I wanted to go with Saku," Honey said excitedly. "It's too bad Takashi can't come with us."

I noticed how sad he looked afterwards when he said that. I took his hand reassuringly. Honey looked up at me and I smiled lovingly at him.

"You've got me," I replied. Honey smiled but looked away for some reason. Meanwhile, I was rather confused at his action.

"There he is," Lina yelled, pointing at a male figure. This caught everyone's attention. She turned to look at them and smiled, "You guys have fun."

She immediately ran to a brunette-haired man, and he seemed foreign looking. I looked over at Kyoya who seemed quite unfazed but there was something more peculiar to his indifference.

"Kyo-chan, are you all right," Honey asked worriedly. He let out an unusual smile.

"Yes, of course. I'd better follow Lina like I promised," Kyoya said before leaving the group.

I looked over at Honey, who held my hand.

"Let's go have fun," Honey yelled happily. The others nodded before we went our separate ways. He dragged me to a ride while we waited for it.

"I guess we should leave Kyo-chan until he is ready," Honey said suddenly. I nodded in agreement.

"His nickname is the Shadow King, and all shadows find their light in the end," I said with a smile. Honey smiled as well.

"You are too cool, Sakuno," Honey squealed. I let out a giggle before I got down to his level.

"The one I think is the coolest is my sweet senpai," I told him before I gave a kiss on his forehead. "My sweet lovable Honey."

His eyes widened and his mouth opened. Now that I think about it, I hope I didn't disgust him. It sounded so corny. Sighing inwardly, I shouldn't talk to him like that. He's a guy after all.

"Do you mean that, Sakuno? No one else," he asked. He looked so eager to know my answer. I smiled and nodded.

"Only you. Nobody else can compare," I confessed. Honey hugged me and I hugged him back.

I had forgotten that we were in public until the crowd sounded out some "awws" at us. I, of course, blushed. We let go of each other as the people in line stared at us. Their expressions looked sweetly at us. Honey seemed to not care, and that was what I love about him. I consider him as the coolest guy I ever met. I'm not sure if he knows, but Honey is very special to me. No matter what he never fails to put a smile on my face, and he is the one that inspired me to become a pastry chef.

_It was the third day I came to Ouran with Haruhi before I entered the school as a student__.__ The hosts were humorous as always though I damaged Tamaki quite a bit after he put a hand on my shoulder__,__ and all the while, tried to embrace me__.__ Even though I found every host club member intriguing, the one that stood out the most was Honey. And for some reason, I quietly observed him, and I recognized that Honey likes to eat sweets a lot. He doesn't eat sandwiches with his tea like some would. No. No matter what, he would always choose cakes with his tea. Being curious, I asked him._

"_Honey-san," I asked. At that time, I didn't know him that well, so I continued to use honorifics._

"_Neh, Sakuno. I told you not to call me, Honey-san. It's okay to call me Honey-chan or Honey, but no Honey-san," he told me with a cute pouted look. I chuckled before nodding._

"_I'll try. But if you would, I want to ask you a question."_

_Honey smiled at me happily before he said, "Ask away, Sakuno-chan."_

"_Why do you like sweets so much," I asked._

"_Because it makes me happy," Honey answered._

_The response was quite simple, yet that was all it took. The expression on his face as he says it was full of joy. I etched his expression in my mind as it was too genuine to forget. There was no façade under that expression whatsoever. This particular moment was the one that sparked my interest in knowing more about pastries and Honey, and it was the first step of me wanting to become a pastry chef._

"Saku! Saku," Honey yelled eagerly. I watched him as he became enthusiastic whenever the line shortened. It took about ten minutes before we were finally able to get on the ride. It was so fun screaming out on that ride. All thoughts disappeared as I enjoyed the thrilling ride.

We continued to go on rides and enjoyed them. It took about three rides before we started our way to get something to eat before deciding where to go next. Honey decided to get some cotton candy, and I decided to get a taiyaki with custard filling. I shared half of it to Honey, giving him the part with the most filling. He took it gladly with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much, Saku," Honey said before I returned the reply with a smile. We continued to walk around the amusement park before he asked, "Neh, Sakuno, where should we go next?"

"Which one would you like to go? Though I think we shouldn't go on roller coaster rides yet since we just ate," I thoughtfully told him. Honey nodded before his eyes sparkled at one direction. I followed his gaze and saw the ferris wheel.

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Let's go on the ferris wheel," he said excitedly while pointing at it. I smiled and nodded.

While we started walking there, I had finally remembered that I hadn't confessed to Honey yet. With all the excitement of the rides and the fun we had, I had completely forgotten about it. It was then I finally realized that I could confess to Honey when we get onto the ferris wheel. Immediately, I felt nervous.

"_Please let my confession go well_," I prayed in my head.

I could feel my heart beat harder every time we got closer to the ride before us. It was as if everything went into slow motion when we entered the ride and the doors closed. I sat down first with Honey sitting opposite of me. His face was full of anticipation before me with his smile spreading across his face. When the wheel started moving, it was then that I realized it was now or never.

With all my courage, I called out his name, "Honey…"

"Yes, Sakuno," Honey asked innocently, his head tilted a little to the left.

"_Ahhh_," my mind screamed. I could feel my hands sweating and I suddenly just clammed up.

"What's wrong, Sakuno? Why do you look so scared," he asked me.

I didn't notice until now that I had my eyes closed, and I felt my whole body shivering. So much for being calm.

"I-I-I'm okay, H-H-Honey," I stuttered.

"Are you sure?" I opened my eyes a bit to see his face too close to mine. I suddenly yelped and backed away.

"You're not okay, Sakuno. What's wrong? Why are you so scared," Honey said with such worry that I felt guilty.

The guilt was even more powerful than my nervousness. I took a big breath in and let it out. I looked over at Honey seriously, and this time I tried to tone down my nervousness.

"Honey, I…"

"Yes, Sakuno?"

This is it. I am really going to confess. I can't go back now.

"Honey, I… I…" He looked eagerly at me, waiting for me to speak.

"_Say it, Sakuno! Say it_," my mind yelled at me.

**A/N**:

Lina Hoshino: So, when are you going to update Brains vs. Brawns? I know that there aren't that much reviews, but c'mon! You can't end it with that emotional moment and not update.

Me: *sweatdrops* Like I said earlier, I was kind of lazy, but what can I say? People like Cakes and Smiles more.

Ella: And what about Loud or Quiet? I miss Mori! *cries*

Me: *sweatdrops falling even more* Well, I was working on Cakes and Smiles. And so far, there's only one review for it, so you will be updated whenever I feel the need to.

Ella: You are so mean! *runs away while weeping*

Me: Such a child even though she's in high school.

Lina: *rolls eyes* Well, you did try to make her similar to Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Oh yes, everyone. Listen up! Linanamistar does not own Ouran High School Host Club, the hosts and everyone from the original storyline, and the original storyline itself. She only owns the OCs and this storyline she makes up.

Me: *bows apologetically* What she said.

Honey: *comes in and looking rather lost* Takashi? Takashi? Where are you Takashi?

Me: Uh, yeah, I don't own Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Takashi Morinozuka. Bye. *runs off to the blank space and disappears*

**Another A/N**: Sorry, I wanted to try this small script conversation for the fun of it. Heh, if you like to have it as my ending Author's Note, please review and tell me. If not, then it's fine by me. Thank you for your patience.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but Monday is when school starts. My updates may really be slow. I promised myself not to be too lazy this year. Only two reviews (**happygoluckyful**l and **Shadowsammy**) for the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing, you guys! I guess the last chapter isn't that good, but don't worry, it doesn't make me feel down at all. Thank you for those that reviewed. I appreciate it really. Oh, I found a song on youtube that somewhat describes this relationship. The original singers of the song are Justin Beiber and Chris Brown, but I like the cover by Jason Chen and Ahmir more. The cover by Dave Days and Megan Nicole isn't that bad either. The song is called, "Next to You". **Disclaimer**: I do not own the song or anybody for that matter.

Chapter Six

I was ready to yell out my confession to him, but his cellphone rang. All the courage to say it to him backfired. Honey frowned and looked at his cellphone.

"It's Kyo-chan," Honey told me. I nodded. He looked at me for a moment before he sighed and opened his cellphone.

"Kyo-chan, is something wrong," Honey immediately asked. "Huh? You're leaving early with Lina? Oh okay. Yes, of course, Kyo-chan. I don't mind at all. Yeah, I can take myself and Sakuno home. Bye and take care. Take care of Lina as well."

He closed his cellphone as he immediately turned to me. His eyes were set upon me while I felt nervous again.

"Sakuno, I…" Honey started, his eyes held a different expression. They looked so determined for some reason. But with such a determined look, I also found my courage through such serious eyes.

"Honey/Sakuno, I love you," we both yelled out in unison. My eyes widened and so did his.

"You mean…" we started in perfect unison.

It was Honey who jumped towards me and held me tight.

"Be my girlfriend," he whispered as I blushed before holding him tightly.

"Yes, my dearest Honey," I whispered back.

He let go of me and smiled. I smiled back. I didn't know what to do next, but I wanted to tell Honey how much he means to me.

"Honey?" I called out his name softly. He looked up to me with a confused look.

"Yes, Sakuno?"

"Do you know why I want to become a pastry chef," I asked him. Honey smiled happily.

"Because pastries are yummy?"

I chuckled at the answer but shook my head.

"Because I want to give people a genuine smile as they eat my pastries, just like you eating cake," I told him, "You are the one that helped me find a dream to accomplish."

"Oh, Sakuno," Honey yelled with tears in his eyes before jumping on me and hugging me. "You are the sweetest!"

"You made me this sweet, my Honey," I whispered to him.

All through the rest of the ride, we held each other's hand and just smiled. This feeling of being boyfriend and girlfriend is still foreign to me, but I never knew it could feel this good. The way his small warm hand held mine tightly as I returned it with my own equal tightness made me cherish him all the more. His smiles never cease to make me smile. His ever joyous attitude makes me feel warm and a never-ending happiness to be with him. It all started because I met Haruhi again and to meet the guy that never ceased to make me happy.

After the ferris wheel, we went to many other rides and continued to eat snacks afterwards. I thought nothing would take this happiness away, but I was wrong. I never knew that my fear would come back to haunt me.

We were about to get something sweet, but I accidentally bumped into someone. I apologized for being rude. When I looked to see who I bumped, I froze. He looked the same, just like before. And even more than that, he was still with his gang of his so-called friends. He smiled and I could feel myself shivering. That smile, I hated his smile. He was about to put a hand on my shoulder but I backed away in fear.

"Oh? Not going to greet your old _friend_," he asked. I growled angrily as tears started to brim in my eyes as I remember back then.

"You are never my friend," I spat.

"Sakuno? What's wrong?" I heard Honey's voice. All the hatred before me disappeared when I heard his voice. I looked over at him with a false smile.

"_I can't. I couldn't let him get involved with this,"_ I thought.

"I'm fine, Honey. W-why don't you go first? I'll meet you up later," I told him gently. He shook his head "no".

"We'll go together," Honey told me before tugging me to go with him. I guess Honey knew. I smiled but tears fell from my eyes as I couldn't hold back anymore. I fell on the floor and wept. Honey smiled at me as he wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead.

The guys I abhor suddenly laughed. That taunting laugh I could never forget. The moment of back then tortured me greatly. I couldn't let myself be so weak, but Honey whispered in my ear. Those words I could never forget. He then looked over at the men with an unreadable expression.

"You saw that guys? She's dating a little kid. Isn't there a law against this or something," the leader said before laughing. Anger had risen inside me. I wanted to do something, but Honey shielded me from the guys.

"Aww, is the little guy trying to protect his older girlfriend?" He taunted even further, using a baby voice.

"One, I'm older than Sakuno. Two, you made her cry. Nobody makes Sakuno cry. Nobody," Honey said. I was incredibly shocked to hear his voice becoming a little deeper and serious. Honey turned to look at me with a gentle smile.

"Neh, Sakuno? Can you close your eyes and cover your ears? I don't want Sakuno to see this," he told me. I didn't know why but I nodded immediately. I closed my eyes and held my ears.

I felt someone lightly patting my head before it disappeared.

**~Honey~**

When I saw Sakuno shiver from those group of boys that she bumped into, I knew she was scared. She would usually throw them, but she seemed too scared of them. When that guy spoke, I knew he was a bad guy. It shocked me when I heard how angry Sakuno got. They must have done something to her that made her this way. She was always so sweet, though she does tend to become violent towards guys that touched her. But that was it. They merely spoke to her and she got angry. That never happened, no matter how mean a guy would be. What surprised me the most were the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. When I asked her, she said she was fine like the Sakuno I knew, but she was hiding that pain underneath her eyes. She wanted me to leave, so she would take care of the guys by herself. But I couldn't. I know she didn't want me to leave. Those pleading eyes made me sad. Very sad and angry. I never felt this angry before except the one time when I got mad at Takashi for not allowing me to eat sweets because of my cavity. But even then, this anger was different. It was different than any feeling that I have ever felt before.

I wanted her to get away from them. I didn't want Sakuno to get hurt any more than she already is, so I tugged her and told her we would leave together. She smiled before she couldn't hold back and broke down crying. I was actually glad she's letting it all out.

But then those guys were laughing, a laugh that annoyed me very much. Sakuno was in pain, and they laughed at her. Bad move.

I whispered to her and said, "Neh, Sakuno, it's okay to be scared because I will protect you. So don't be sad, okay? Let's get cake after this."

I then looked over at them angrily. They taunted her when she was in so much pain. That is a very bad move. Nobody makes my Sakuno cry. Sakuno wanted to do something, but I shielded her away from them. I know Sakuno dislikes fighting the most (though competitions are different), and I don't want her to dirty her hands with those guys.

"One, I'm older than her. Two, you made her cry. Nobody makes Sakuno cry. Nobody," I told them seriously.

I had to teach them a lesson, but I didn't want Sakuno see how violent I can be. I turned around to look at Sakuno with a smile and told her to close her eyes and cover her ears. When I saw how cute she looked after she did that, I lightly patted her head.

I turned back to them, my serious mode turned on immediately.

"What are you going to do? Use your cuteness on us," the leader taunted.

"Oh, I'm going to use more than my cuteness. I don't usually get in a fight, but I'll make this an exception," I told them before I positioned my stance. They laughed, but I didn't mind. I waited for them to come at me.

"You guys, go easy on him," the leader said. The others looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm not beating up some kid," one of them said while the others agreed. The leader rolled his eyes.

"Hey, kid. Why don't you scurry on off? I'm only here for that crybaby," the leader said, pointing at Sakuno. This made me mad.

"Sakuno isn't a crybaby. She's gentle and has the most incredible smile," I told them.

He laughed before he ruffled up my hair with his hand. I had the urge to attack him, but I only attack when someone attacks me first.

"Aww, trying to be her knight in shining armor," he said in his baby voice before I smiled venomously. "I dislike people like you the most."

He suddenly tried to kick me, and I smiled. I avoided his attack and immediately jump up in the air before I kicked him in the face. The guys were astonished how their leader fell down immediately. And of course, they got angry and tried to attack me. I kicked and punched everyone while being easy on them. I went over to Sakuno and tapped her shoulder when I was done.

She opened her eyes and she looked quite shocked. I giggled at how cute she looked. But then she did something that shocked me, she cried. I was a little frantic and confused now, wondering if I was the one that made her cry. Before I could utter a word of apology, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered near my ears, "I shouldn't have involved you with this."

I only merely smiled. I couldn't believe she cried because of that. I held her in a hug. She looked at me for a moment before I kissed her forehead once more.

"I want to be Sakuno's prince charming," I told her comfortingly, "Let's get cake. I want to see a happy Sakuno."

She smiled before she chuckled and nodded her head. We were about to leave together until Sakuno gasped and covered me. My eyes widened when she was stabbed on the side with a knife. Blood dripped and she continued to look at me with a smile before fainting. That was all it took.

I looked up to see it was the leader again. I growled and attacked him. I was about to beat him to death, but Sakuno's image went into my mind. I let go of him and ran to Sakuno and instantly called the ambulance. I waited until they came as I stayed by her side, weeping.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Sorry if it is really shorter than my shortest chapter. I've decided to make very short chapters with parts with them. If I ever tried to make it into a long chapter, it may even take me weeks because I've got to check everything and whatnot and I have school as well. I apologize for the shortness of it all. To **FunkyShoeLaces**, you are right. Last chapter is quite rushed because I wanted to post it before school starts. If I have the time and remember, I will try to fill all of it in when I have the time. Thank you for your lovely reviews and to the others who have given me one. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it and glad some people like it.

Chapter Seven

**Sakuno**

There was a bright light shining under my eyelids. I opened them to see everything becoming a blur. I blinked a few times to see clearly and saw Honey's worried face. I was about to sit up, but the pain was too much that I lay back down.

"Sakuno, are you okay," Honey asked, sniffling. I could see he was really crying hard. I frowned and touched his face.

"Don't cry, Honey. I don't like it when you cry," I told him truthfully. He held me around the neck. He continued to cry, and I felt like crying myself. The sadness pained me so much.

"Did you know how scared I was? To see you bleeding like that and hurt? I don't like it, Sakuno! I don't like it when you're hurt! I know how to protect myself, so don't do something so rash like that. I don't want to lose you, Sakuno. It really scared me," Honey yelled with a mix of anger, hurt, and a fearful expression. His tears continued to fall.

I was surprised, yet I smiled. That was all that I could do. I wanted him to see I am still alive. Still there to hold him. I wanted him to know that I really did care about him.

"I'll try to be safe," I told him softly, hoping he would get back to the sweet Honey he was before.

"No! You will not try. You will not do something like that again," Honey demanded angrily. I sighed and touched his face.

"You know I can't promise that, Honey. I can't just do nothing and watch," Sakuno replied back, "But for your sake, I will be as safe as I can be."

Honey hugged her tightly though he was careful of her injury. Tears continued to pour out of his eyes, and Sakuno was there to wipe them away. It took a while before Honey fell asleep on the chair next to her bed. She watched him with a soft smile for a moment before she sighed and looked worried.

"Honey… I'm so sorry," she whispered. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she remembered how scared, worried, and angry he looked.

I shifted positions, but the pain on my right side from the stab prevented me from moving. And so, I went back to my original position. It was quite unbearable for me to stay in that position for too long. I wanted to move, yet I was afraid to wake up Honey and the stab wound was being an obvious pain in the back. And just like that, I soon drifted to sleep.

**Mori**

I heard about the news of what had happened to Sakuno through a call from a tearful and unstable Honey. All I heard was crying and an injured Sakuno. I instantly came upon the scene as soon as possible and came upon the gang that had done such horrid acts before Honey left with an unconscious and bleeding Sakuno. I was amazed that the men that did this to Sakuno were quite weak and wondered how Honey and Sakuno could be careless. But there is one in particular that caught my eye, he seemed like the leader of the group. There was a good punch on the guy's cheek. This showed me that Honey was holding back yet not the usual held power he usually uses on people weaker than him. It was almost as if he wanted to let out his strength but something prevented him in doing so. I stood right in front of him and mustered my cold expression towards him. I needed answers and beating him up mercilessly wasn't going to help. I would call the police later on when I found answers.

"Wh-who are you," the leader asked. I pulled him up easily by the collar of his shirt and looked straight into his eyes.

"Are you the one that stabbed Sakuno," I questioned. He shivered and showed how scared he was. My intimidating features helped sometimes though the thought of me being equally scary as Kasanoda made me obviously upset.

"Y-yes. And what are you going to do? I-I'll get the police here and get your ass in jail if you try to do anything. I'm sure they will take my word than yours," the leader said. Though he was quite brave to tell me this when he is obviously scared, I don't take kindly to those hurting my friends.

"Did you record that Kyoya," I asked, turning around to meet up with the Shadow King.

"Yes, good job, Mori. I will handle everything else, though a good beating for extra measure would not hurt," Kyoya told Mori as Mori shook his head before he let go of the guy. He fell on his butt though it did hurt quite a bit.

"If Mori doesn't want to, we will," the twins said out from behind along with Tamaki and Haruhi.

Haruhi's eyes were blazing. She would normally not get emotional, but it was she who started beating the guy in front of her.

"You... if it weren't for you, Sakuno would never become afraid of guys, and she wouldn't have tried to kill herself," Haruhi yelled angrily. This stunned us all. Not only did Haruhi yelled in such an angry manner, but we all were surprised to know that Sakuno would try to commit suicide. What is going on?


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thank you for the lovely reviews! It's been a while I wrote a chapter for Cakes and Smiles as well as my other Ouran fanfictions. I merged the parts of chapter seven together instead of making them into parts. Hope you enjoy my new installment. I guess this is too overdramatic, but what can I say? Some teens have more drama than others.

Chapter Eight

**Sakuno**

It had been three days before I was finally able to leave the hospital. As for Honey and me, we started to drift apart. Though Honey seemed to act like himself, I could see the smiles he showed me were fake and his cheerfulness seemed to have wavered as well. And in some way, I know it was my fault for making Honey act this way. I knew very well it was time to tell him my secret past. The past I tried to forget but somehow never fade away from my memory. I thought for a bit and finally concluded that I would tell him when we had time for ourselves.

Just as I returned to school, I felt the hosts seemed to look at me differently for some reason. I didn't know what may have happened when I was in the hospital but they seemed more… nice? It was hard to describe the way they acted, but I find it making me uneasy. I took note to ask them after school.

Time seemed excruciating to me, not because of the boring lectures but of the emotions swirling inside me. I felt like my stomach was aching or gesturing me to free the painful feelings inside me. It had been so long I have felt this way. Haruhi was the only one I could turn to in middle school. She was the only one willing to stay by my side after that time with those bullies. The people that I thought were my friends stayed away from me after I told them I was bullied. It was a heart-wrenching feeling that never really faded. And actually, I was afraid Honey would do the same after I told him. I felt ashamed to feel that way, but I just couldn't lie to myself, thinking everything is fine when it's not.

Just as I thought that, school had finally ended. I was about ready to go to the Host Club, but the twins told me the Host Club was closed today. As a matter of fact, they told me to go home along with Haruhi and pack up some clothes for three days. I found it strange but wasn't really curious about it, so I didn't ask. I just followed with the flow and did what they told me. When I got home, I found my parents were not at home and found a note on the fridge that said they were out on their fishing boat. I didn't think much of it and started packing my clothes. Just as I finished, I found someone ringing the bell to my house. I opened it to see everyone from the host club except for Haruhi, even Lina was standing outside my house. In my brain, I knew the host club was planning something. And knowing the host club, it might be something too crazy like always. I was then pulled by Lina to the limousine, almost like the twins did to Haruhi.

Inside the limousine, I sat next to Honey. I felt nervous sitting next to him as my insides started to twist and turn. Honey just gave me a smile and then turned away. It hurt me so much when he ignored me like that. My stomach twisted much more painfully than before. And to add to the pain, I thought my heart had been pricked by a thousand needles. I felt tears would form in my eyes. The smiling and carefree Honey is unhappy with me. I love him, but I never knew I would love him this much.

And before I knew it, we were at Haruhi's house. The twins kidnapped Haruhi, and we left to go somewhere. Through the whole ride, I tried to listen to the conversation but my mind was still on Honey. I always took a peek once and while at Honey to see him laughing and conversing. He sounded like himself, but something was missing. It was his spark. His spark was missing. Was it because of me?

Why do I always make the people I love worry or become hurt? I felt so useless. It had been a while when I felt this way. I watched as my parents worry about me until they became stressed. I watched as Haruhi tried to get me back to the person I once was. I even watched as my cousins act like bad guys so that no guy would hurt me. It took me a while for me to realize I needed to get stronger and fight back against my depression, pain, and fear. It took me even longer to get back to normal or normal enough. I wasn't completely myself, but I had to change because of my experience.

It took an hour until we got to our destination. It was another mansion, big and expensive. It seems that the mansion is one of the many vacation houses that is owned by the Ootoris. Haruhi and I knew something is bound to happen when it involves the host club. I just hope Haruhi doesn't hate it too much.

Looking around in the mansion, my eyes widened at how spacious and large it is. I am bound to get lost in this spacious place. It's big enough to put a large boat in, especially my father's boat.

It was then Honey took my hand and dragged me into a room. Honey looked up at me and smiled happily, but the spark in his eyes was still missing. I returned his smile with my own.

"This is my room!" Honey yelled excitedly. I looked around his room and found a quite of bit of plushies around with his walls being sky blue with pink Usa-chans and cute cartoons of sweets. It was incredibly clean as well. This had Honey's aura everywhere. His bedsheets were cute as well, having Usa-chan eating cake.

"You stayed here before?" I asked still being at awe from the spacious room.

"Yep," he said proudly. I smiled as I took Honey's hand and clenched it.

"Honey... we should break up," I whispered. My throat felt dry as I said it. Someone like me should never have a happy ending, and I have caused Honey so much pain. It felt like the right thing to do. To set him free from all of my drama.

Tears started to form in my eyes, threatening to fall. I wouldn't allow it though. I had to be strong for Honey. I slowly let go of his hand, but his hand clenched mine tightly. He turned to look up at me. I couldn't see his expression because my tears blurred my sight.

"You don't mean it," I heard Honey say. I could hear him sniffling as I held him immediately against me.

"I don't deserve you," I whispered. I never noticed that I held in my breath as I said it. I let out a breath before pushing him away from me and ran outside. It was then I finally let go of my tears. I could never deserve the sweet Honey-senpai.

_I love you so much, Honey._

I fell to the ground and screamed and cried in anguish.

_I love you too much._


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Thank you for the lovely reviews. This chapter is for the three reviewers after I haven't written any chapters for this story for so long. I hope you three like it. Also, I looked up a song called "Dear You" just type in: dear you lyrics in the search box. It should be the first one that pops with the title: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - You - Lyrics. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School or its characters and I do not own the youtube video or the song. They belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter Nine

After crying for a while, I called up Kyoya and told him that I would be out for a bit. He understood and said that he would tell the others. When the call ended, I felt my heart wrenched in pain again. The feeling of depression started to slowly erupt inside of me once more. I could never get away from that lingering loneliness. I didn't notice the time nor the places that I passed. I kept on walking as if there was nothing left for me. It seemed everyone and everything slowed down to me. As if the world had slowed down. The conversations and the noise muffled under my emptiness. I couldn't concentrate, couldn't feel at all. I could feel myself being consumed by my horrid past memories. Truth be told, I want the pain to fade away. Cuts and scars I made upon myself back then were etched in my mind. I remember the feeling of the pain and the numbness from it. I yearned for the numbness back, but somewhere inside of me, a part of me, wouldn't allow me. It told me I was running away from my problems. If I went back to the suicidal part of myself, I would further hurt the people I love. It was then Honey entered my mind. It is like a movie is playing in my mind. I remember his smiles, his cheery voice, his warm touch, and his love.

Now that I think about it, I didn't know what I was thinking in the first place. I never deserved to be with Honey. Not only is he rich but he is kind and sweet and loving. As for me, I am from a middle-class society and just overall unworthy to deserve him. My personality is too far from his. They say opposites attract but if the difference is too large, there would be no happiness for us. I couldn't allow his love to be wasted upon a girl like me.

_Why? Why does my heart feel so cold? I can't see. I can't feel. I can't hear. I... I can't speak. I feel so weak. So sleepy. My body..._

My legs gave in, and I knew I would fall. I awaited to feel my body touch the ground, but I felt someone holding my waist. I turned and my eyes widened.

"Sakuno!" Honey cried before he held me tighter. His eyes were puffed up. He was crying... because of me. It's my fault. All my fault.

"H-Honey," I said weakly. When did I get this tired?

"I'm sorry!" He yelled apologetically. My eyes widened even further. I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault but mine's. But for some reason, I couldn't utter a word. Before I even knew it, I could see my tears falling on top of his face. My vision blurred from letting me see his face.

"I love you, Sakuno. Please don't leave me. It hurts too much without you," Honey told me. I froze at his words before I finally let my tears pour out freely. I went down to his level before hugging him tightly against me.

"I love you, Honey. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. It's all my fault," i told him as I almost choked from my tears.

"No, it's mine, Sakuno. I couldn't protect you. I hated myself for letting him hurt you. I couldn't look at your face knowing you got hurt when I should have been the one to protect you. And... and I didn't chase after you when you ran away. I should have stopped you. Chased after you right away instead of waiting. Please forgive me, Sakuno."

"Oh, Honey..." I could only say before I was cut off.

"Hey, you two. Are you guys trying to put oh a show?"

Honey and I turned to see Lina standing there, looking pretty annoyed. Both, I and Honey, wiped our tears away before we stood up while tightly holding each other's hands.

"Now that you two let your feelings out. How about we vent some other feelings out," she said with a smirk.

Honey and I looked at each other confused, wondering what Lina had in mind. We followed her to a place. It was clear space but there were a few delinquents there. We were at a hide out for the delinquents which consisted of about ten guys. It was then I realized what Lina planned.

"Nothing is more fun than beating people up, don't you think?" Lina asked with a smirk.

"But..." i started before she leaned close to my face.

"Just this once. Make it an exception. I let you pick the guy first. Find someone that looks like that guy that gave you nightmares," Lina whispered.

I looked at her for a moment before I took my first step towards the delinquents. I looked around and found the one that looked like the bully I despised. He held a bat when he noticed me. He hopped off some sort of large tube for constructions. He growled and started towards me. I was only a few feet away, so he just needed to walk a few strides towards me. A few delinquents followed behind him when he was only halfway towards me.

"What cha lookin' at? This is our turf. You aren't allowed here. And since you and your friends trespassed, you've gotta pay a fine," said the bully-look-a-like.

I stared at him for a moment as the flashbacks of me being bullied while the bully laughed at me returned in my mind. I remembered it all, the pain, the embarrassment, and the fear. Most of all, I gave up and allowed them to make me suffer.

It was then I felt a warm hand take mine. I looked to the side and saw Honey. He gave me a reassuring nod and smile before I returned back the same gesture. I tightly held his hand for a few seconds before letting his hand go. I need to be strong, not only for Honey but for myself as well. I need to fight back.

I could see the bully-look-a-like getting rather irritated.

"Are you going to pay the fine or not?" The bully asked. I smiled before I bowed him to forgive me, not only because I wasn't going to pay him but because I was going to beat him up when he makes the first swing.

I straightened up and smiled again at him before saying, "I'm sorry, but I can't pay you."

The bully growled; and as expected, he swings his bat before I guarded with my arm and punched him at the stomach with my other fist. He leaned over, clutching his stomach. It was then I felt relieved for the first time as if the weight on my shoulders had been lifted. It was then that I felt myself slowly recovering from my haunting nightmare.

When the delinquents saw that one of their own got hurt, they started crowding around Lina, Honey, and me. It was then the fight got bigger as all three of us were prepared to defeat every delinquent attacking us. By that time, rain started falling on all of us, but everyone ignored it.

"C'mon!" She yelled in English and then said in Japanese, "Time to let out all of your anguish and regret!"

Honey and I smiled before attacking back in self-defense. None of them were really that great at fighting, maybe because all they did was swing their weapons at us. Before we even realized it, the fight was over. The three of us looked at each other before we walked away from the scene. Honey held my hand as I held his in return. In just one day, I went through so many emotions. But in the end, I finally felt relieved for the first time. And for the very first time, I can finally let go of my past and face it straight on. It was all thanks to Honey, my sweet Honey.

"Honey/Sakuno..." Honey and I called out each other's name in unison. We both paused for a moment before I felt my face started to heat up.

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't after a few seconds. I would have told him to go first, but I needed to get this feeling off of my chest. For this moment, I will become selfish again.

"I love you!" We both suddenly yelled in unison. My mouth gaped open before I closed it with my hand and my face turned hotter than before. I saw Honey smiling, and he looked like a bright sunshine even though it was still raining. I went down to his level and hugged him tightly against me. He hugged me with equal force, making my stomach flutter with butterflies. It was then we locked our gaze towards each other but we still held each other. Before I knew it, I could feel his hot breath against my lips. We were about to kiss until Lina interrupted.

"I don't want to interrupt the special moment between both of you, but I think it's a good idea to get out of the rain first. Being sick is the last thing we need," Lina said.

We both blushed and let go of each other but one of my hands is still intertwined with Honey's. I had to look away from Honey because I felt like I would blush a more red shade than I already am.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Thank you to **MCRDanime**, **Rawrf **(thank you for recomming me a song. It does in a way reflects Sakuno) , **Xanlise**, and **xbamsod** for having the time to review. I do apologize for the very late updates. I have a story that I just liked so much that I couldn't stop writing it, but here's the new chapter. I actually copied and pasted this from Quizilla because it seemed too good to pass off. Of course, I changed a few things here and there. I had to omit some stuff because of the change in direction I went with this story. Hope you like it.

Chapter Ten

I woke up feeling terrible. Ugh, my head has been pounding like someone used a jackhammer inside my brain. The air felt so hard to breathe in and my body felt like it's burning yet felt cold at the same time. Hopefully, Honey is all right. I tried to get up to see him. I fell down immediately from my weak, heavy legs. I got up again, sweat covering my face. Not good. I can't stand up. My body lay on the floor. I imagined myself looking like that of a dead body in one of those crime-scene movies. I heard my door open. I used my strength to see who it was. It was Honey. His face was rather red. He shouldn't have come to my room if he was sick.

"Sakuno!" He yelled in a hoarse voice and then coughed. "Are you all right?"

I wanted to nod but couldn't. I could feel my body being picked up. Honey carried me bridal style. I don't know how he could do that, but I wasn't one to question anything that has no answer to it. He laid me on my bed carefully as he sat on a chair next to my bed.

"You shouldn't have come to my room, Honey," I told him through a nasally voice.

"But… but I wanted to see you," he said, looking teary-eyed as I chuckled a bit and held his cheek.

"Thank you for getting me to bed and visiting me," I told him as he just smiled. He suddenly shivered which made me frown. He was cold and so I moved a bit so there would be some space. "Honey, do you want to lay under the covers with me? You're shivering."

He looked up at me and his face started turning a darker shade of red, maybe coming to my room made him more sick. He nodded as he slowly got under the covers next to me. Somehow, it felt quite awkward now. My face heated up more than it should, and I felt like I'm going to faint soon. I forgot that I liked Honey as more than a friend. And well, I'm sharing body heat with him. I had forgotten the consequences of such actions. What would happen if the guys from the host club saw us? What would they think? My mind capacity could not handle such imagination. I hope their minds won't be in the gutter. The door to my room opened, making me a bit jumpy. To my relief, it was only Mori. He wouldn't think of such things about us. I saw him carrying soup but stopped his tracks when he looked at us. He looked quite shocked.

"M- Mitsukuni?" He questioned, surprised yet looked as if he saw something he shouldn't see.

No! Don't tell me my judgment was wrong. No, it's not what you think, Mori! I wanted to yell, but I kept my mouth shut. I knew for sure it would make it worse.

"Takashi, it's not what you think," Honey replied hurriedly. I looked over at him but I could only see the back of his head. Is Honey a mind reader?

"Then what were you doing here?" He asked, placing the tray holding the soup on the tray table.

"I- I wanted to visit Sakuno," Honey replied.

"Are you sure you haven't done anything to Sakuno?" He asked. I was too shocked at the question. Not in a million years would I have thought Mori would ask that.

"N- no! Just talking and Sakuno saw me shivering so she let me sit next to her under the covers," Honey answered, coughing as he did so.

"Then, I'll leave you two alone to do whatever. Sorry for interrupting," he told us with a glint in is eyes.

He left immediately afterwards. Shock! That was a complete shock. I wanted to yell out, 'it's not what you think!' or 'what do you mean by that?' to him. My thoughts of Mori had definitely failed. With that, I'm very embarrassed now. I feel like fainting this instant.

"Sakuno, don't mind Takashi. I'd better get back before the others think other things, especially Tama-chan," Honey said as I heard him ruffle through the blankets, but I stopped him. I looked at him as he looked at me. His big brown eyes were so dazzling. Without thinking, I kissed him on the forehead. After I realized what I did, my face burned so much that my head felt so light-headed. Things started turning hazy.

"Sakuno!" I heard my name being called out before I fainted.

I woke up and found myself feeling better. Before I settled myself to see better, I looked over to see if Honey was there. But of course, he wouldn't be by… My eyes widened as I saw him sleeping by my side. My jaw just dropped. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened my eyes once again, making sure I wasn't just seeing things. And of course, he was there! My face turned red again, and I didn't know I was holding my breath either. He was asleep to my relief, and I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping face. By that time, my heart kept on pounding non-stop. I felt more conscious of him now. Feelings swarming all around in my stomach that I couldn't control. With the realization of yesterday, I understood. I did love Honey much more than I thought. He was the only guy to smile such a sweet smile that could make me feel warm. He was the only guy that I would not flinch when he held my hand or come hug me. He was the only guy that would warm my heart. Even though he looked like a kid and acted like one, that wasn't the reason he was able to touch me, but more that he was the only one that I feel that I could trust. The time when he lent me his Usa-chan was what made a difference between him and other guys. He was… someone I could trust.

Looking back at him, my face started to blush. I had to turn away before I fainted again. I'm not sure… but I think I'm his girlfriend again. With that thought, my face turned hotter, and my heart is beating faster too. I suddenly felt the blanket move and looked over to see Honey, wiping his eyes. He looked up at me and smiled at me.

"Are you okay, Sakuno?" Honey asked me as I nodded slowly. He suddenly hugged me while being careful of my injury, which I could feel my heart bursting. I think steam was coming from my head too.

"H- Honey. I thought you were going to your room?" I asked. He sighed in reply.

"My body won't let me. When I saw you faint, it scared me, and I didn't want to leave you," he answered worriedly. I smiled at his kindness and hugged him back. That's why I love him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," I told him quietly.

"Don't apologize, Sakuno. I never want to leave Sakuno's side again," he replied. I couldn't help but feel like a nosebleed will come very soon.

Suddenly, a cough was heard. By reflex, we let go of each other instantly. Honey and I then looked up to see Kyouya. He had carried in soup for us and medicine. Hopefully, he didn't react the same as Mori did.

"Are you both feeling well?" He asked, not giving us a surprised look like Mori did and he seemed rather calm. But then again, this is Kyoya. I have no idea what he is thinking.

"With rest, I feel much better," I answered. Honey nodded in agreement.

"Honey is very refreshed!" Honey said energetically but not as much when he was healthy.

"I see. Well, this is leek soup, and here's the medicine. And Honey, please drink your medicine even though it tastes bitter," he told him and settled the tray on the tray table and left.

I was truly relieved Kyouya thought nothing of us. Other than that, I tried to focus my attention on the soup and just drank it. It was tasty, and I wondered if Haruhi cooked this. She was the only other female that knew how to cook. I saw that Honey didn't touch his soup and looked over at him. He seemed quite unhappy for some reason.

"What's wrong, Honey?" I asked as I put the empty bowl back on the tray.

"I… I want to eat cake. I don't like leek soup," Honey muttered as I sighed.

"Honey, when you're sick, you can't eat solid foods, and you need to eat something before you drink your medicine," I explained. He shook his head and held onto Usa-chan. Where did Usa-chan come from?

"B- but, I don't want to. I want cake," he whined. I sighed in the inside.

"If you don't, I won't speak to you anymore," I told him sternly. I didn't like being firm towards him, but I wanted him to be better. He was just as troublesome as Toma, my cousin who pretended to be from the yakuza because of the influence of Ryouji, Toma's older brother (refer to ch.1 after the prologue). I had to be stern so he would listen whenever he was acting out when we were young, and it worked quite well.

"I don't want that," Honey mumbled. He took the bowl and downed the leek soup. Thankfully, it was cool enough. "Sakuno, it tastes horrible, but I drank it. Don't ignore me, okay?" I hugged him and gave a light kiss on his head.

"I won't ignore you. I just wanted you to get better faster. Let's drink the medicine at the same time, okay?" I asked him.

I felt him nod against my shirt before I let go of him. We were getting ready to drink the medicine at the same time. We didn't need to do a countdown. We just gestured with our eyes before we both gulped the medicine at the same time. And well, it tasted better than I expected. A lot better.

"Why does this taste like cotton candy?" I asked. It tasted just like cotton candy unlike the other brands that had an aftertaste to it. I guess rich people's medicine has a better quality than the common man's. After that thought, I looked over at Honey. He was shining. I chuckled at this and then started laughing harder. He was still smiling. This was the best medicine I've ever tasted.

We were up and ready on Sunday. I heard that school was cancelled this week due to installations and such. We all were to have a good time this week and go to places that we wanted. Honey and I were holding hands by then. We came downstairs to see everyone smiling.

"Sakuno, I heard from Kyoya that you are feeling better. This calls a celebration of your recovery. Come to papa!" He yelled. He came near me and hugged me, but I threw him by reflex, sending him flying over the other side of the living room. For years of throwing men when they just touch me, I think I was used to it even though I no longer feared the guy from my past.

"Woah, Sakuno," one of the twins spoke.

"That should be a new record," the other said.

"I don't know why I am still injuring other men after I'm no longer plagued by that man whenever a guy touches me," I told them.

"Well, I can't blame you. You did that by instinct. It's hard to get over it within a day," Lina said as she sipped her drink. Her hand was bandaged from the injury that was caused by the fighting we've done yesterday. I frowned and felt guilty. "Don't mind my hand. It's not like my hand got cut off." She said with such calmness. Sometimes, I adore her strong personality. It was like she doesn't fear anything, but she was still a mysterious girl.

"Yet your injury would've been serious if you didn't tend to it. And if you gripped that blade any harder, your tendons would have been damaged, and you wouldn't be able to move your hand," Kyouya explained and then sipped his tea or coffee.

Lina didn't seem to mind, but there was some sort of ominous feel between them. The other host club members must've noticed it as well. Tamaki surely would've felt it too since he was especially sensitive to this.

"And because of that, I had to drink bitter medicine," Lina said with a frown before she sighed.

"Other than that," Tamaki started. I thought I saw a small drop of sweat falling from Tamaki's temple. "Let's celebrate and play our games for Sakuno being herself again!"

I looked at everyone and knew they cared about me. I felt warm inside for having such wonderful friends and having Honey as my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry for causing you all trouble and thank you!" I told them and then bowed to them, hoping they would forgive me. I heard chuckles, so I looked up at them but I was still bowing.

"There's no need to apologize, Sakuno. We understand, so you don't have to worry about it," Tamaki said, his voice purely kind like a father forgiving their child. I smiled and nodded. I felt teary-eyed from the heartfelt words.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," I told them sincerely. They nodded in understanding. I stood up straight again. Suddenly, Honey hugged my waist.

"You have us, Sakuno, so we won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Honey will always protect Sakuno," Honey said. I blushed fiercely in reply to the last comment. I nodded and held him too.

"Awww, such a cute couple," The twins said in unison.

"So beautiful, my children are growing up," Tamaki said, crying with a tissue at hand that came out of nowhere.

"But wait, if Sakuno and Honey-sempai are related in your eyes, Tamaki-sempai, won't that be considered as a forbidden love?" Haruhi asked. Honey and I froze. We looked at each other and felt awkward now.

"D- don't worry about that. Look at the twins, they're brothers but they act like homos," Tamaki explained I felt as if a knife had thrusted into me.

"So that means Honey and Sakuno have that kind of relationship? Incest, I mean," Haruhi questioned.

"Tamaki. Haruhi. Please mind your words," Kyouya told them before he pushed up his glasses while furiously writing something down in his notebook.

I- I think I'm still sick. My head feels light-headed, and my legs are starting to turn into jelly. Even though Honey and I aren't related at all, it sounded immoral in Tamaki's view of us. Oh, this view would be hard to get out of my mind.


	12. Chapter 11 END

**A/N**: Thank you to **Shadowsammy** for reviewing. Yes, it's been quite a long while. I have to say, I kind of copied and pasted from Quizilla to the parts that seemed necessary for this chapter. Also, this is the last chapter of Cakes and Smiles. I had fun writing this, and I do apologize it's taken me a while to write any of the chapters, but I am glad I was able to finish it. Thank you to everyone who supported me throughout this story. I am very thankful to those who give their time to review. It always gives me a smile on my face when I get a good review. Thank you everyone, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Now, I must work on my other stories.

Chapter Eleven

When we got alone together again, I decided to speak to Honey about the reason why I feared guys touching me. We were in his room full of Usa-chans before we sat down on the edge of his bed. At first, I felt hesitant but looking at Honey while he held my hand made some of my hesitation fade away. He waited patiently for me to start, making me nervous yet I knew it was one of those 'now or never' sort of situations. If I didn't tell him now, I would never be able to get the past behind me.

"It started when I was in my second year of junior high school..." I began.

_After classes ended and when I was finished with my club activities, I waited outside of the school building for Haruhi to finish her own club activities. We both decided we would go home together today since we lived close by back then._

_It would have been a normal day like any other day until I heard screaming nearby, calling for help. I couldn't turn a blind eye to it, so I went over there alone and saw these three boys bullying someone from my school. I didn't know at the time that my whole world changed._

"_Leave her alone," I shouted courageously. _

_The boys stopped and turned to look at me. The girl that I saved looked at me for a moment before she left quickly when they were distracted. I was about to make a run for it too, but I was too slow. Two of the boys grabbed me and they both held me in place. The leader spouted curses angrily before he looked at me._

"_You! It's your fault that my precious prize ran away. Now, you have to pay," the leader growled. _

_My eyes widened in horror before they beat me up terribly. And to make it worse, they destroyed my dignity by making me act like a dog, making me bark when they told me to and made me beg for mercy if I didn't do as they told. At the time, I didn't learn karate yet. I didn't know how to defend myself. I screamed for someone to help me over and over again, but nobody came to my rescue. It was only when I was in near death that they left me alone on the ground. They even warned me not to tell anyone and threatened to do unspeakable things if I did. They threatened my family and friends as well. I foolishly listened. It took a while before Haruhi came by to save me when she heard my cellphone nearby when she called me._

_I was sent to the hospital immediately. I was scarred for life from that moment. I could never forget such rough hands beating me ruthlessly, and I started getting scared of guys touching me though I would have recovered faster through time if it ended there. Unfortunately, it didn't. They bullied me every day after school, and I didn't want to involve Haruhi so I didn't say anything about them to her or to my family. I slowly became aware how scary men are and feared any guy that touched me. And then on the last day of my second year, I finally snapped and tried to kill myself because I just couldn't take it anymore, the bullying, the secrets, and my hidden pain. The truth finally came out and the bullies went to jail, but my school life went downhill and even my social life became affected by it. Whenever a male classmate touched me even if it was an accidental brush against my skin, I would get terrified and just suddenly attack them. Everyone, even my friends that I've been friends for years, ignored me. Only Haruhi treated me normally, and I am always thankful for that. During my third year, I finally decided to take karate to get my confidence back and to find a way to stop being scared and run away from my problems._

Honey suddenly hugged me and looked up at me with his teary eyes. I smiled warmly at his loving nature and wiped his tears away with my thumbs. He squeezed me a bit tighter as if he was afraid to let me go.

"I'll never let anyone harm Sakuno ever again," Honey told me. I was a bit surprised, but I felt so much warmth in his words. I hugged him back, knowing that I will be able to recover with him by my side.

We were in our own world with no need for words for us to understand how much we mean to each other. The unspoken words are the ones that will be cherished the most. Honey is truly the strawberry on top of the cake.

Our moment soon got interrupted by a ruckus near the door. Honey and I looked at each other confused before Honey got up off his bed and opened the door. Almost the whole entire gang fell forwards with only Mori, Kyoya, and Lina still standing. Haruhi, unfortunately, was held by the twins. She was caked between the twins on top with Tamaki on the bottom.

I couldn't help but laugh at how humorous they looked. I didn't know why but I couldn't stop laughing, and I even started crying. I had to clutch my stomach from laughing too much. I had such good friends. And I know for sure with them in my life, I would be able to live normally again without fear and hesitation.

During my uncontrollable laughing fit, I heard laughter and turned to see my friends laughing with me. Yes, this is where I should be. With them.

After the rest of the gang and I finished laughing, Honey and I are suddenly walking to the movies for our first real date (though the amusement park should have been our first). It wasn't our decision for this, but Tamaki insisted that we go watch one since that is what couples do. Truthfully, I don't like going to the movies that much. I was much more of what people call an 'outdoorsy' person. And even though I could decline, I didn't. Honey seemed so happy to go that I didn't want to spoil his mood.

While we got to the movies, I sensed that the others were following us. I don't know why they would do that though, and I didn't say anything either. There must be a reasonable explanation for them to do that, but I'm sure Honey and I wouldn't mind if they wanted to go to the movies with us.

"Sakuno… what kind of movie should we watch?" Honey asked happily while swinging our interlaced hands to and fro as we walked. I thought for a bit and smiled.

"What would you like to watch?" I asked him. Honey frowned in reply.

"But I want to know what Sakuno wants to watch."

"Anything is fine, Honey. I don't usually go to the movies, so I'm in your care now," I answered truthfully.

"If that is what Sakuno wants, I will try my best," Honey said, taking up the responsibility. I smiled and nodded.

"Do your best, Honey," I cheered. Honey smiled his usual lovely smile before he looked over at the movies that were playing.

He had on a thoughtful look, which made me blush at seeing this new expression of his. I couldn't help but take a mental snapshot. After two or three minutes, he suddenly had a big smile on his face.

"Okay! I have finally decided. I really wanted to watch the 'Adventures of Usagi and Kuma'," he recommended. I just chuckled quietly. Honey is too obvious.

"Is it an anime?" I asked. He nodded.

"How did you know, Sakuno?"

"I had a feeling."

He smiled widely.

"Let's go!" Honey half-dragged me into the theatre.

He bought the tickets and then we found seats in the middle section. I wasn't used to crowded places but being with Honey was different. I felt quite excited actually. When I realized that we still held hands, I began to feel my face turning warm again. I was still not quite used to this dating thing, but I couldn't help but feel happy butterflies in my stomach.

"Sakuno! Sakuno! It's going to start!" Honey yelled excitedly while pointing at the large movie screen.

I chuckled and nodded. We quieted when the theatre darkened but I gave a quick glimpse at Honey before looking back at the screen again. His eyes brightened and concentrated when the movie started. I couldn't help but smile at how cute Honey always seemed to be.

After the movie, we left the theater and started walking around. There were quite a few things that interested me, especially a small store that sold key chains, stuffed animals, and the sorts. It was until Honey dragged me into a bakery that I found myself looking amazed at the delicious cakes, bread, pastries and such that surrounded us.

"This is my favorite place I would go to get my cakes and the only place that Kyo-chan would reserve the cakes from for the Host Club. I especially like the strawberry shortcake. What would you like?" Honey asked.

"Hm… there's so many that I just can't choose one. Why don't you pick for me, Honey?" I asked. He looked up at me with a look of reluctance.

"But Sakuno!" He whined.

I looked at him apologetically and said, "I just can't pick. If I could, I would have bought all of them. And no, you are not allowed to buy all of them."

Honey sighed before looking thoughtfully.

"Oh! What about we share?" Honey said with a brightened expression. I smiled.

"I would like that."

"Yay! I'll buy it then," Honey said excitedly and then hurriedly went over to the front desk to buy the cakes.

The people here seemed to be accustomed to Honey since they immediately greeted him by his name and asked if he wanted the usual. It was by that time that I opened the door and looked over to our friends looking in through the front window. I tried to keep back my laughter at their ridiculous camouflage. They were wearing big black coats and sunglasses, much like the secret service from the television shows.

"Do you guys want anything?" I asked.

Some of them were quite shocked and nervously laughed. The only ones that seemed not too fazed about being found out were Mori, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Lina. I was quite confused why Lina was there but didn't think any of it.

"H- how did you know we were watching?" Tamaki asked, still quite surprised at how I found out. I shrugged and smiled.

"I had a hunch."

I then looked back at Honey who was looking back at me, smiling and waving at me. I couldn't help but blush at Honey when I became overly conscious about our relationship. A few seconds later, I remembered the Host Club was still there.

I looked over at them again and asked once more, "So does anybody want anything?"

"But you two are still on your date. Are you sure you two don't mind?" Tamaki asked. Honey stood by my side and smiled.

"Why is everyone here?" Honey asked. "Do you all want cake too?" Honey smiled but then I felt a sudden chill nearby. I shivered a bit from the cold. That's weird. I don't feel any wind.

"Um… well… We have somewhere to go, right everyone?" Tamaki asked.

I looked over at him and found out that he seemed quite nervous for some reason. I noticed the looks on everyone as well. They held the same expression as Tamaki except for Haruhi.

Everyone nodded in reply to Tamaki's question and then bid Honey and me farewell. When they left, I looked over at Honey. He was waving happily at them, but I found something quite odd at his behavior. For someone who is bidding someone farewell, he seemed quite energetic and overjoyed. I was about to question him, but he looked back at me and held my hand. The question completely flew out of my head.

"Wanna go to the park and eat our cake, Sakuno?" Honey asked. I nodded.

We left to go to a nearby park and sat on a nearby bench. When we opened the box, my eyes widened and my mouth opened at the beautiful presentation they made for the strawberry shortcake. I hope some day I can make something just like this shortcake.

"Sakuno, you look very cute like that," Honey said.

I looked over at him and my face reddened when he smiled in such an unexplainable way. His expression just caught my breath. I could even feel my face burning right now to the point that a nosebleed might occur. I turned away immediately before his killer smile further damaged me.

"What's wrong, Sakuno? Why did you turn away?" I could hear Honey's worried voice tell me. I pretended to look at the scenery before me.

"Well, it's a beautiful day out, and the scenery is too fascinating to look away," I told him, feeling my voice may have wavered from being too nervous and shy.

"Want to walk around the park after we finish our cake?" Honey suggested as I felt a nosebleed coming on.

"Oh… uh… okay," I could only reply in a whisper. My voice wasn't confident enough to use my normal voice.

"Sakuno, are you okay?" Honey asked. I looked over at him and nodded vigorously.

"I just… I don't know. I feel very embarrassed. This dating thing makes me feel weird but in a good way," I confessed suddenly but turning away immediately again. I felt very hot on the face now. I can't believe I blurted that out to him.

"I… I feel the same way, Sakuno. My hands were shaking and sweating, but I want to let Sakuno know that I really love you," Honey told me with such determination in his voice.

I looked over at him. His face was hidden by him lowering his head and his bangs covered his eyes. I smiled happily and laid my hand on his. He looked up at me and I then just kissed him. My eyes widened at my action but then Honey kissed me back. I smiled under the kiss as he did the same. Our foreheads touched, and we both smiled and chuckled. This was the most unbelievable feeling I had. It was new to me; but as long as Honey is by my side, I wouldn't trade these experiences with anyone. We parted and then started eating cake while chatting.

"What the heck? What are you two doing," someone yelled suddenly. Honey and I turned our heads to see my three cousins once again.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked.

"I would like to ask the same thing," Ryouji said. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Why are you two together like that? I thought he is just your friend?"

"Honey is my… boyfriend," I told them while I blushed.

"What?" All three yelled in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us, Sakuno?" Toma whined with tears falling suddenly, being a little dramatic as always.

"Are you over what had happened to you?" Momiji asked worriedly. I nodded.

"I realize that I love Honey," I told them with a serious expression.

"Sakuno, I'm sorry, but I will not allow you two to be together," Ryouji said seriously. He crossed his arms and looked up and down at Honey. "I don't want people thinking you are some sort of a child molester."

"It doesn't matter what people see me as, just as long as Honey is by my side," I said determinedly towards Ryouji.

"But… Sakuno… I don't want you to endure any more pain than you already have," Momiji interfered, "You will have to endure the judgments of society's eyes. Even if he may be older than you, no one will believe that he's not a kid. I don't want to see you suffer anymore."

"I might as well suffer if I'm not with him!" I yelled suddenly before tears started to form in my eyes at what they were telling me what to do. "You all three must understand. Without him, I would still be a coward and fearing my past. I never felt as free before until I met him."

"Please. Please don't take Sakuno away from me. I love her, and I will protect her from any kind of pain that may come towards her. I promise, so please entrust her to me," Honey said with such seriousness in his voice and expression. He became an adult for me. I smiled yet felt saddened to burden him in such a way. Honey looked over at me before he wiped away my tears and gave me a bright smile, assuring me it was okay.

"Sakuno…" Toma cried. He then turned to Ryouji and Momiji. "Ryouji. Momiji. It isn't right to stop her from loving someone. She's already at the stage of being a grown-up. Let her lead her life. We already have done our job. Let Honey do his job as her boyfriend by replacing us in protecting her. We need to trust Sakuno's judgment."

"Thank you, Toma," I told him while the tears started to fall. I then turned to Momiji and Ryouji. "Please understand."

Momiji and Ryouji looked reluctant but then Momiji smiled several seconds later. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and then looked at Ryouji. He turned away from me as my smile faded.

"I guess we can't do anything about love, can we?" He asked. I immediately smiled brightly at the meaning underneath it. "But…" He paused and then pointed at Honey. Honey smiled happily and hugged him immediately. Ryouji seemed to look annoyed at such an action though. I thought it was cute.

"Let go of me," Ryouji demanded. Honey did as he was told. Ryouji then straightened himself and sneered at him. "As I was about to say, if anything happens to Sakuno, I won't let you off. If Sakuno is unhappy at least once because of you, you will never see her again. I will make sure of it."

Honey then turned serious again and nodded. But then, his seriousness turned into an overjoying expression in a matter of seconds. Sometimes, I think Honey can be a great actor with such ever-changing emotions.

"I will not hurt Sakuno. Ever," Honey replied before he suddenly hugged Momiji and Toma. Toma and Momiji smiled while Ryouji still had a look of disdain towards Honey. But I am sure, Honey will change Ryouji's view of him just as he changed mine.

"Thank you, you guys. You all are the best," I told them. Toma's eyes sparkled. His arms were outstretched and was about to hug me. But with my natural instinct, I threw him. Momiji was rather surprised.

"I thought you were cured?" Ryouji asked while his right brow raised in question, not caring at all about Toma.

"Well, it seems to be natural instinct. I've done it for so long that it's hard to break that habit," I told him.

"But your throw is beautifully brilliant like it always has been!" Toma yelled, giving a thumb up and a wink. His hair was disheveled and held leaves. I guess he was used to me throwing him.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone. And again, if you two don't work out at all, I will not let you see each other anymore. Got that?" Ryouji warned. Honey and I confidently nodded in response.

My cousins then left, leaving Honey and I alone again. Honey then held my hand. I was rather surprised yet smiled soon afterwards. We walked together while carrying our leftover cake. I felt happier than I could ever be.

"Sakuno," Honey called. I looked over at him with a questioned look.

"Yes, Honey," I asked.

"It's okay to call me Mitsukuni if you want or you could give me any nickname you want."

I was rather surprised. Mori was the only one that would call him Mitsukuni. I didn't know what to say in reply, but I am glad that Honey would think of me in such a way.

"If I called you Mitsukuni then you and Mori's relationship wouldn't be special anymore," I replied. Honey looked at me questioningly.

"But you are special to me too," Honey told me with a serious expression.

I smiled and nodded.

"But nicknames don't make a couple, Honey. It's the love between two people that do," I told him. I could see Honey's cheeks reddened. I couldn't help but smile at him blushing.

"Sakuno, you are unpredictable, but I'm glad that you are," Honey told me before he smiled his famous smile. And of course, I blushed. My life just got even better.

[END]


	13. Extra Bonus 1: Meet Chika!

**A/N**: Since I like the pairing quite a bit, I wanted to make extras for the story. Instead of making a sequel, I just wanted to put in moments with them that I wasn't able to put in the story. Hope you like the first bonus extra to this one.

Bonus Extra 1: Meet Chika!

"Are you sure it's all right?" Sakuno asked, looking over at Honey nervously.

"Yep!" Honey immediately answered with a big bright smile. Sakuno couldn't help but feel like flowers were surrounding him.

"Well, if you say so," Sakuno said. She felt hesitant but she opened Honey's family dojo. There, Sakuno saw Chika in the front while he taught all the students there. Sakuno looked back, but Honey was nowhere in sight. Sakuno gulped and sighed.

"_So much for being my support, Honey_," Sakuno thought, "_But I still love you though_."

When Sakuno turned to look at Chika again, Honey peeked through the door a bit.

"_I am so sorry, Sakuno! But if I was there, I would surely make it worse_," Honey thought, "_Ganbatte, Sakuno!_"

Sakuno mustered all of her bravery and started walking up to Chika. Chika noticed Sakuno and stared angrily at her.

"Who are you? Why are you interrupting our training?" Chika told her.

Sakuno smiled shyly before she bowed to him and held out a box towards him. Chika was surprised and the students there started whispering to each other. Chika noticed and yelled at them. They stopped immediately.

"Five minute break!" Chika yelled before he suddenly took her by the arm and dragged her outside.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but this is the only time I could see you," Sakuno told him. Chika eyed her suspiciously.

"If you are trying to ask me out then-" Chika started but Sakuno interrupted him.

"Oh, no, no. It's not like that," Sakuno hurriedly denied. Chika felt a little better afterwards.

"Then what is with the box?" Chika asked.

"I heard you like chicks, so I made a cake for you in the form of a chick. It's lemon-flavored, and I cut back the sugar. I hope you like it, and happy birthday, Chika!" Sakuno told him nervously. Chika was rather speechless until he remembered that he shouldn't show his feelings.

"How do you know it's my birthday? Who are you?" Chika asked seriously, having an uncomfortable feeling from it all.

"Oh, I apologize for not greeting myself first. I'm just a bit nervous to meet you. I know your brother. My name is Sakuno Horikita," Sakuno answered. Chika's eyes widened before he backed away against the wall.

"You're Sakuno Horikita? You're my brother's girlfriend?" Chika asked. Sakuno smiled nervously and nodded.

"Please treat me kindly," Sakuno said politely before bowing.

Chika just nodded slowly before he realized how unmanly it was to be afraid. He immediately changed back to his normal demeanor.

"I heard you are a glutton too," Chika said. Sakuno smiled.

"Yes, it is true. I do eat a lot, and I did win in a food eating contest before," Sakuno answered. Chika felt his right temple throbbing.

"_Great. My future sister-in-law is weird too_," Chika thought unhappily.

"Would you please accept my kindness?" Sakuno asked, "It's all I could do for your birthday, and Honey wanted me to meet you."

"Chika-chan!" Honey's voice yelled before he jumped out of a tree. As if in instinct, Chika threw a star at him while Honey dodged it. Sakuno didn't seem surprised at the scene as if it was actually normal.

"What did I tell you about seeing me?" Chika yelled.

Honey showed his puppy-eyed look before hugging Sakuno against him.

"But Chika-chan," Honey started to whine, "I'm Sakuno's boyfriend, so I must be by her side."

Chika clenched his teeth before pushing up his glasses in irritation.

"Why weren't you with her when she was inside the dojo?" Chika asked.

Honey frowned and said, "I was afraid you will shun Sakuno if you saw me with her."

Chika sighed before he walked up to Sakuno and held out his hand waiting for her to give him the box. Sakuno smiled and gave it to him. He accepted it, making Honey smile brightly. Honey and Sakuno looked at each other and smiled lovingly.

"Thanks," Chika whispered. Sakuno nodded and patted Chika's head.

"You've worked hard, Chika. May you be blessed on this birthday as well," Sakuno told him. Chika turned red and nodded.

Honey saw this and frowned. He suddenly hugged Sakuno possessively.

"Don't have a crush on Sakuno, okay Chika? Sakuno is mine," Honey told him with an almost threatening tone to it. Chika paled suddenly and nodded.

When Chika got home and opened the box of cake, he saw how cute it looked. On the chick's body, it said, "Happy Birthday, Chika!" Chika blushed at the cuteness of it and wondered if Sakuno knew he liked anything to do with chicks. During his loving stare at the cake, Honey came in.

"Can I have a piece, Chika-chan?" Honey asked sweetly.

"No," Chika immediately answered.

Honey sighed and left. Even if Honey liked cake more than anything, Sakuno worked hard on the cake for Chika. Honey still felt unhappy at how Sakuno's first successful cake was given to Chika instead of him. But then again, he would choose Sakuno than her first cake anytime since she promised to bake cakes for him every day.

Chika took a fork and decided to taste it. After all, he didn't want to waste it. Chika smiled as it had the right amount of sourness and sweetness to it.

"Maybe my future sister-in-law isn't so bad after all," Chika said.


	14. Extra Bonus 2: Multiple Cakes for Honey!

Extra 2: Multiple Cakes for Honey

"Yummy! Saku's cakes are yummy," Honey sang happily. Before him were a variety of cakes, most of them which were vanilla cakes with icing and strawberries. The cakes were not as beautifully made as the professionals, but it looked pretty enough to be displayed. Honey already had five cakes so far, his sweeth tooth taking over his ability to control himself. Haruhi was astonished. And somehow, she understood what Honey's brother meant when he thought of Honey as an alien. There was no way a petite body like his can store so much cake.

Haruhi let out a frustrated sigh for her lady friend. Honey was too much. It was one thing to love cakes, but it must have taken up Sakuno's time to make them all. Nonetheless, her friend seemed content, yet one question nagged her.

"How many cakes can you make for one day, Saku-kun?" Haruhi asked. She could feel a bead of sweat dropping down the side of her face as she watched Honey gobble up the cake in one swift move unlike the other times when he would slowly savor the taste due to budget costs.

"Ah, I made it the day before, so I guess fifteen? Last week, I made ten," Sakuno said with a soft smile while thinking about how much fun she had. She was actually allowed to borrow Honey's kitchen to make all those cakes for only one weekend. There were multiple ovens there too, so she was able to bake plenty of cakes.

Haruhi's eyes bulged and she completely felt sorry for her friend. She knew Sakuno didn't mind but to make all those cakes by herself for only Honey to eat was just plain cruel.

"I'm glad to make cakes for Honey. He challenged me to make better cakes and make them in a short time span too. It goes to show my hard work is starting to pay off," Sakuno said softly to her friend as if she could read Haruhi's mind, "Even though I will be in a different country than him soon, I hope to make as many cakes and as often as I can before I leave to France for my schooling."

"Ah, you're working under a famous French pastry chef, right?" Haruhi asked.

Sakuno nodded happily, remembering the time she was in third place in the competition for beginners. Even with third place, a famous pastry chef saw her determination and her hard work much more important than winning. He came up to her and asked her to come to France under a scholarship he was going to give her. And of course, Sakuno was hesitan at first, so she asked if she could have time to think. The pastry chef was nice enough to let her have a whole week to think about it. And even though Honey was sad to hear the news, he was going to support her all the way. It was at that time, she decided to take up on that offer.

"I love him very much. More than he would ever know," Sakuno whispered to Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm sure he feels the same way towards you, Sakuno," Haruhi replied.

Sakuno smiles while she watched Honey gobble up another cake in just one second. Haruhi scrunched her face when she saw the same scene, wondering how Sakuno could manage to watch him eat with such speed. Hopefully, if they got married and had kids, the children would not inherit stomachs similar to Sakuno and Honey. Because if they did, they may certainly put Japan into a food crisis.


	15. Extra Bonus 3: Sakuno Meets Zuka Club!

**A/N**: Ah, another random extra. I wondered how Sakuno would meet the Zuka Club, so here it is! These extras are in no particular order or timeframe. If you like it, leave a review, please!

Extra 3: Sakuno meets the Zuka Club!

Sakuno and Haruhi decided to go shopping together one day since they both wanted to check out the sales on the pamphlet they both received. Unbeknownst to them, three ladies were carefully watching them. When Sakuno and Haruhi were about to go into the store, they were suddenly kidnapped. Both of them were caught by surprise before they could do anything. When they were in the limousine, it was finally revealed the three famous Zuka Club members were the kidnappers. Haruhi let out an irritated sigh, knowing full well who they are. As for Sakuno, she was confused and wondered why she was taken when she didn't know who those three ladies are.

"Um... what's going on?" Sakuno asked. Usually, in this circumstance, she would be in a panic, but she noticed how Haruhi was relaxed around them which told her they were acquintances to Haruhi.

"Mia bella, what is your name?" The tallest asked as she reached for her hand and kissed it, "My name is Benio Amakusa, 'The Lady of the Rose'. It is a pleasure to meet a lovely flower such as yourself."

Sakuno winced and let out a nervous smile.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Sakuno," she answered, pulling her hand quickly away from her grasp. Just as she did that, her face had pulled to the right to be greeted by a long-haired girl.

"Ah, such a pretty one, isn't she?" The girl's lithe voice asked, a soft smile placed on her lips. Sakuno felt her personal space had been violated as the girl's cheek was rubbing against her own. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Chizuru Maihara, 'The Lady of the Lily'."

The last one raised her hand in excitement and yelled, "And I am Hinako Tsuwabuki, the youngest of the three and 'The Lady of the Daisy'!"

Hinako started holding Sakuno around her waist. Sakuno felt uneasy and looked over at Haruhi for help. But before Haruhi could do anything, the president of the Zuka Club spoke up.

"All three of us make up the..." Benio started.

"Zuka Club!" All three yelled.

When their introductions were done, Haruhi let in a breath and let it out before Haruhi gave them a terrifying glare. With that, the Zuka Club members let go of Sakuno and ran out of the limousine. Relieved, she smiled at Haruhi.

"Ah, your 'you're dead' glare still does the trick, Haruhi," Sakuno told her. Haruhi sighed and shrugged.

"I haven't used it in a while. The only other time was when I aimed it at Tamaki-sempai during a physical exam," Haruhi told her.

Sakuno looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not going to ask," Sakuno answered, feeling a sweatdrop fall from her side of her face.

They both got out of the limousine and started walking back to the store again.

"So do you know the Zuka Club? They seem pretty... how should I say, _vivacious_?"

"Not really. They are just acquaintances I met only twice. And yeah, that's the Zuka Club for you. They are good at what they do, though," Haruhi answered before looking back at the pamphlet. Sakuno didn't question any further but she nodded.

"So what are you buying? The turnips seem to be selling at a good price."

"I'm going for the flour, sugar, and rice. I'm trying to get a good handle on making sweets. Oh, yesterday at one of the marketplaces, there are some fresh vegetables on sale. I asked them if they are still on sale today, and they told me 'yes'. I could take you there," Sakuno told her. Haruhi's eyes brightened and nodded.

Unknown to them, the Host Club hid in the shadows and stood there. Most of them were shocked by how calm the girls were. They had gotten a letter from the Zuka Club, telling the Host Club they were going to kidnap Haruhi and the new member. When they got there, they were waiting for the right moment to show off their heroism. Sadly, that moment never came as they watched the Zuka Club members run out of their limousine as if their lives depended on it.

They wondered what may have happened. When they were about to get to the limousine, they watched Haruhi and Sakuno walk out of the limousine calmly and heard them speaking about the things on sale. In the end, the lesson they learned was to never get in the way of a girl shopping.

"Wah, Sakuno is so cool! I'm going to give her cake as a present for a job well done." Honey said energetically, "And Haruhi is as calm as always, so she deserves a slice of cake as well."


End file.
